Neighbors Of New Jersey Chapters
by JonasParadise
Summary: Never had a real family. Dad gone for business, mom out with her jacked up boyfriend and constantly drunk. The only ones around me was my best friend Tran, my sister Estella, and the Neighbors Of New Jersey: Joe, Nick and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat by the window I couldn't help but notice that there was a moving truck parking outside. Then I remembered that the house next to ours was for sale. I sat and watched as I saw a friendly looking family emerge from the van who was following the truck. There was a father, a mother, and four brothers and a dog. Wow, a whole family. More than what I can say about us. With my dad always leaving for business and my mom always dating the house was pretty lonely. I sat there thinking about my tragic family when all of a sudden I heard a scream from outside. I blinked back to reality and saw the youngest of the brothers who looked about eight or nine running around the newly fresh cut lawn with the golden retriever hot on his trail. The other three brothers watched and smiled sweetly and walked to the back of the van to unpack their suitcases. The youngest of the three had dark curly hair, the oldest looking about the same, and the middle looking had straight hair. They all took their things in and didn't come out so I left my window and back to my bed.

"Melissa!"

Great. Just great. Mother's here. And by the sound of her laughter her boyfriend Sage was here, too. Life is awesome. Not. I rushed down the stairs almost tripping but made it safely down. I went into the kitchen to see what my mom wanted and was a little surprised to see a familiar woman with her. And of course. Sage. Then I remembered the woman's friendly face. It was the mother of the new neighborhood boys.

"Melissa say hello to Denise Jonas. She's our new neighbor from New Jersey."

I walked towards the friendly woman who was giving me a sweet smile. She said "Hi, nice to meet you, Melissa!"

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied. When she shook my hand I couldn't help but notice how warm and loving they were. I really didn't want to let go but I had no other choice. That was so much better than my moms monthly hug. I took a step back to prevent myself from reaching back to her hand which I would've done.

"Would you like to come over and meet our boys? It looks like you'd be good friends!" she smiled.

I looked at my mom slightly to see if she would approve. She gave me a little nod and went back into the kitchen to tend to her lover.

I smiled back. "I'd love to."

Can't believe it. I'm actually gonna see a whole family. I kept thinking about it while I followed close behind Denise towards the house. It was a little yellow house. Not to big nor small. Just prefect for a family. As we approached the door she went to the side to let me in first. I walked in slowly, slightly looking up to see the stairs.

It was so quiet and peaceful.

"BOYS! COME DOWN HERE!" yelled Denise.

I jumped a little from her voice and then suddenly that quiet little house turned into a stampede of boys running down the stairs and jumping over each other. As son as the three oldest came to view they jumped the last ten steps and started babbling.

"I GOT HERE FIRST!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T NICK I GOT HERE FIRST!"

"FAT CHANCE, KEVIN! I DID!"

"BOTH OF YOU LOST I GOT HERE FIRST!"

"WELL, I WAS BORN FIRST!"

BOYS!

Suddenly they turned to look at their mother who was starring straight at them.

"Boys we have a guest."

Suddenly the six eyes turned to look at me and suddenly i wasn't sure if i really wanted to meet the new neighbors of New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

Two words. Why. Me. I wanted to meet a FAMILY. Not a bunch of screaming boys. I get that from babysitting. And now they were staring at me as if I was the crazy one.

"Boys say hi to Mellissa."

Again. Why. Me. There's another neighbor on the other side. Suddenly I felt another warm, loving hand hold mine. I looked and it was the oldest looking shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kevin. It's very nice to meet you."

He had hazel eyes, and like I said before, light and curly hair.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied, not wanting to be rude.

He let go of my hand and took a little step back, allowing his brothers to greet. He looked at them with a face that said "Go on." Then another hand came down to mine.

"Hey I'm Joseph Adam Jonas."

"Or you could call him Joe," mumbled Kevin. Joe gave him a look that made Kevin look away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, too."

Then the only one left was the curly haired boy. He had a very sweet smile just like his brothers. As he stepped forward I felt something grab my waist and put itself again me. I looked down and it was the 8 year old.

"Hi! I'm Franklin Nathaniel Jonas! But you can call me Frankie!"

I laughed at the sight of his little brown eyes looking up at me.

"Awww it's nice to meet you, too!" I said.

As Frankie let go he backed away to get a good look at me.

"You're pretty!" he yelled.

I was about to respond to him but he ran off withought saying another word. The unknown brother looked at the hallway Frankie had run through and just shook his head.

"Sorry about that. That's Frankie for ya. By the way, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied.

There was a quiet two seconds before Denise spoke up.

"Alright well boys show Mellissa around and don't scare her."

"Come on mom, when have we ever scared anyone off? We're complete adorable angels!" responded Joe. He made a circle shape around his head with his finger and put his hands together at his chest looking up like an angel would.

"At least two of us are." mumbled Kevin.

Joe gave him a dirty look as Denise smiled and shook her head and left the room.

"Alright, let's get this tour started!" yelled Nick.

I laughed as they walked like "men" into the hallway and gave me the tour. It was an amazing house and i didn't wanna go back to the old brown house that I call home. Time went by fast because I was already out the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you" I said and walked away.

Can't believe I had to go.

"Wait! We're goin to the beach later. Wanna come with us?" yelled Kevin.

I turned back and smiled.

"I'd love to" I yelled back.

"We'll wait for you outside of your house. We'll be over at 3:00. Good?" Joe asked.

"Perfect" I replied.

As I got back to my house I was about to ask my mom if I could go.

"Mellissa what took you so long?! I needed you here. How long does it take to look through a house?"

"But mom, I-"

"You're grounded for the rest of the week! Go to your room!"

Great. Just great. My life sucked away by my own mother. How come when something awesome happens to me something like THIS happens? I'll find a way to get out. Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**2:50. Almost time for the boys to stop by. Can't believe how unreasonable my mom was being. I meet a family who might actually like me and my mom ruins it. My pocket started to vibrate. I took out my phone to see who was texting me.**

**"Hay!"**

**Tran. What does she want? Well I'm not a texting person so I'm calling.**

**"Ello?" she answered.**

**"What do you want?" I replied.**

**"I'm sorry. Who is this? I'm not familiar with anyone this grumpy" she said sarcastically. I gave her a loud groan and flipped on my back to look up at my ceiling.**

**"Ok so what's wrong" she asked as if she heard this groan a million times.**

**"I'm grounded."**

**"Wow. And where do you have to be? It's not like you go anywhere" she said.**

**"Well right now I do have to be somewhere"**

**"Where? Tell me everything." She said and I could tell she was getting comfy in her bed to listen.**

**"Some boys that moved into the house next to ours invited me to the beach. That's it"**

**"OH MY GOSH CAN I COME??" she asked.**

**I could tell she jumped up from the bed. **

**"Well I'm grounded how am I supposed to go?" I asked.**

**"Ok what time are you supposed to go?" she asked.**

**They're gonna meet me outside at 3:00.**

**"Ok I can get there by then."**

**"Wait a minute hat are you gonna do?!" I asked hesitantly.**

**"We're gonna bust you out. K? K. See ya there. Bye." she said.**

**Great. Just great. My best friend and three boys are gonna bust me out from my house and the only way to get out is a 20 feet high window. This should be fun. 3:00 came fast and I sat by the window. Here comes Tran. Here comes the boys.**

**I got up and stood in front of the window so they would see me. Tran stopped them and started talking to them. Then she got out her phone and called someone. My phone rang.**

**"What" I asked.**

**"Open your window they have an idea" she said.**

**I hung up and opened up the window. Then suddenly all of them walked under the window. Oh my gosh they better not. But they did. Nick got down and Joe got on his shoulders while Kevin hopped up on Joe. Nick tried to stand up, but I could see his legs shaking.**

**"Who's idea was it to put the YOUNGEST at the bottom?" I asked.**

**They looked at each other as if they had no idea.**

**"Well too late now!" Joe smiled.**

**"Alright just climb out the window and Kevin will get you." Nick yelled.**

**"THAT'S ME!" Kevin said.**

**"Alright but if you drop me it's on all of your heads!" I yelled.**

**"Deal!" Tran yelled.**

**"Yours too!"**

**"Never mind" she said looking away.**

**I climbed out the window as Kevin took my hand and then he put his other hand on my foot. Suddenly he threw me up in the air and then I landed in his arms.**

**"Like I said. You drop me you're dead."**

**He laughed thinking I was joking.**

**"Don't worry. I won't"**

**"GUYS I'M LOOSING BALANCE!" Nick yelled.**

**Suddenly he swayed himself backwards from all the weight on his shoulders and Joe fell off causing everyone to fall out of balance. When I fell I was still in Kevin's arms and when he fell I went down with him. I was still on top as he laid there laughing. Tran was laughing and Joe and Nick got up giggling and pushing each other.**

**"You ok?" Nick asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine." Kevin answered.**

**"Not you. Her" responded Joe.**

**I laughed and smiled.**

**"I'm fine but your heads were almost off!"**

** They all laughed and Tran came over laughing.**

**"Well who's up for the beach!?" she yelled putting her hand face down in front of her. I got off of Kevin and we stood up and put in our hands, with Joe and Nick joining in.**

**"To the beach!" we yelled. As we ran off to the street I looked back at the house wondering what my mom will say if she finds out. Joe saw and understood what I was thinking. I felt an arm come around my shoulder and looked up to see Joe smile at me.**

**"Don't worry, we'll have you back before they even notice. And if they do and your anything like your mother then OUR heads will be on it."**

**I laughed and walked with Joe and the boys with Tran right by my side. I guess this could be a daily thing. Sneaking out with my best friend and the neighbors of New Jersey. **


	4. Chapter 4

As we got closer and closer to the beach I was more unsure about sneaking out but with Joe and Tran's arms still around my shoulders and Nick and Kevin on each side it didn't seem so bad. As we got closer and closer out of nowhere Frankie came running up to me and hugged me almost making me fall.

"Hi Mellissa!" he yelled looking up at me with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Woah, hey squirt!" I said back giving him a light hug.

"Cool! Is that my nickname?!" he asked backing away.

"Yeah."

He got beside me and walked with us and then I was greeted by the rest of the Jonas family.

"Hey Mellissa, nice of you to join us!" Denise greeted.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Jonas." I replied with a smile on my face.

Then, for the first time, I met the man of the house.

"Hi I'm Paul Kevin Sr. It's very nice to meet you" he said, shaking my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir" I replied.

Oh my gosh I'm soo stupid. An honor? I must've sounded so stupid!

"Alright then kids go have fun!" he yelled with his hands up.

"Come on, Mellissa!" Nick yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me until I began to run then Kevin took my other hand. I looked back to see Joe acting like a gentleman bowing his head to Tran and offering her his hand. She smiled and took it and suddenly they were right behind us. Something was gonna happen beetween them and anyone could tell. Nick and Kevin looked back to and exchanged smiles with me and each other. Then another look came from Kevin and Nick gave him a wink. I could tell we started to gain speed as we headed for the water.

"Guys what are you-" I said but suddenly they stopped and flung me into the water while Joe pushed Tran in along with me.

"HEY!" we both yelled at the same time.

They laughed and ran off while me and Tran got back up and started after them. When I got close enough I grabbed Kevin's shirt collar and dragged him down and jumped on him. Tran did the same with Joe and once I got Kevin I went straight for Nick. He was fast but not enough to get away. I grabbed his collar like I did before but since we were close enough to the water I threw him in. Kevin, Joe and Tran ran to us and laughed at the sight of Nick in the water.

"GOOD JOB!" Joe said puttin his hand up for a high five.

"Thank you!" I said slapping his hand with enough force to have him look down at it and give me a look.

Nick got up and walked right up to me with a very mean look. Great. He's a pussy. I guess the friendship was too good to last. Nick stood there in front of me for a moment and gave me a little wink and a smile and put his hands against both of his inflated cheeks. He pressed hard on them and spit the beach water all over my face. Joe looked straight at Nick who had finished his little fountain and smiled. Tran and Kevin leaned on each other laughing at me causing them to fall over. I stared at Nick who was still smiling and giving me a wink.

"...... You're dead Nicholas" I said still standing still.

"Don't be so sure about that!" he said finally taking off.

The chase was on and like before, I won. We walked back to the family. Talking and laughing and havin so much fun.

"Wow, would ya look over there" he said pointing to a fireplace.

There they were. Joe and Tran. Talking and laughing and pretty close together.

"Ya think they'll amount to anything?" he asked.

"Maybe" I answered.

Then another sight came to view. I stopped dead in my tracks too see my mom, her boyfriend, and my sister, Estella.

"Oh no!" I whispered grabbing ahold of Nick's shoulder.

"What." he asked.

"Look" I said pointing at the family.

Nick didn't say another word. He grabbed an umbrella and covered me up with it and whistled the most piculiar whislte I've ever heard. Suddenly all of the Jonas' looked up. Nick signaled for Kevin and Joe as they ran towards us.

"Dude what's wrong?" Joe asked.

"Mellissa's parents are here"

Joe and Kevin looked and sure enough, there they were, heading right for the Jonas parents.

"I'm gonna get caught!" I whispered.

"We're so busted" said Nick.

"We're gonna loose our heads!" replied Joe.

"Ok move me close to my sister and I'll get her to keep them away." I said.

Nick and Joe moved the umbrella while I moved with it with Kevin behind me. When I got close enough I pulled her down by her shirt collar and pulled her behind the umbrella. Suddenly Tran joined us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GROUNDED!" she yelled.

"I am but the guys snuck me out which is why you have to keep mom away from their parents." I explained.

"Ok but you gotta do all my chores for te rest of the year." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine just go!" I said pushing her towards my mom.

"You're gonna have alot of chores to do" Nick laughed.

"Psh I already do them for her so she really doesn't gain anything" I laughed back.

**Estella's P.O.V.(Point Of View)**

Alrighty. What can I say to keep them away. I thought while I ran towards them to prevent them from getting any closer. I jumped in front of them. They looked at me with surprised faces. Let the games begin.

"Hey mami where you goin?" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Well we're gonna go see the Jonas parents."

They started walking but I got back in front.

"You know when we were comin down here there was a guy sellin tequila at the corner? I think he's still there?" I said, making it up as I went along.

My mom suddenly stopped and looked back. Jackpot. She looked at the Jonas parents wo haven't seen her approaching yet so there was still time.

"Alright let's go check it out!" my mom yelled as she headed back.

"I'm just gonna hang out here mom!" I yelled.

She put her thumb up at me and left. I went back to the umbrella where they were all hiding now.

"Alright amateur liars, come out coast is clear." I said removing the umbrella.

"Thanks sistah, I owe you" Melissa said.

"I know you do" I said with a smirk.

**Mellissa's P.O.V.**

We headed back down to the water and had so much fun. We played some games but the girls group won everytime. Suddenly Estella's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh ok mom I'll meet you at the HOUSE!" she yelled signaling us we had to get back before her.

I ran towards the Jonas parents.

"Hey I have to go. Thank you for inviting me I had a wonderful time!" I said.

And with that I ran off with Kevin, Joe, Nick, Tran and Estella close behind. When we got there the boys got in position. Kevin picked me up and hopped on Joe's back and Joe got on Nick's shoulders. Joe rotated slowly so Kevin could end up on his shoulders and Nick lifted himself up.

"Again, YOUNGEST on the bottom?" I yelled.

"It's funner!" Joe laughed.

"Yeah... what fun... JOE THAT'S MY HEAD YOU'RE STANDING ON!" yelled Nick with pain in his voice.

"............ I know.." replied Joe with a smirk.

When I got close enough I grabbed the window and pulled myself in. Nick smiled at me and moved backwards letting Joe and Kevin fall. He smiled at them with his hands behind his back giving a little chuckle.

"DUDE THAT WAS MEAN!" yelled Joe getting up.

Nick got close to where he was face to face with him.

"..... I know..." he said laughing.

Joe gave him a hit on the shoulder and Kevin laughed with Estella and Tran.

Alright, guys, you all gotta go!" I said.

They waved their goodbyes to me, Tran and Estella and headed back to the beach. Tran waved goodbye to us and ran off for home. I closed my window and Estella waited outside for my mom. I got a text and checked and I was pretty sure it was Tran.

**Hey tomorrow we'll have much more fun. I got ur number from Tran. Pick you up at 12:00- Joe**

Look's like I'm sneakin out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**It was 10:30 and I was about to go and take a shower to get ready for another sneakout. As soon as I opened the door I saw my sister Estella. She brushed right past me and sat on my bed with one hand behind her leaning on the bed.**_

_**"So where you goin?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and walked back to the bed and sat next to her.**_

_**"The guys invited me to go with them somewhere." I replied as I sat there playing with my bed's pattern. She suddenly got up and still smirking looked down at me.**_

_**"What if I tell mom?" she said turning to the door.**_

_**I got up and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to the bed.**_

_**"Don't! Please I'll do anything!" I said on my knees.**_

_**"Haha Mellissa I'm kidding god" she said falling over on the bed laughing. "I was gonna ask if I could come with you guys."**_

_**"Of course sistah!" I said getting up smiling. Of course she ran into the shower before I could. I could see why she wanted to come. She had alot of fun yesterday with us but when she's with mom and Sage she just doesn't smile. My phone vibrated and I looked to see who texted me.**_

_**Are you in? Tran is coming with us and maybe if ur sis isnt doin anything she could come too. Meet u at 12 - Nick**_

_**Yeah im in! Estella is coming with us so get ready to get two girls out of a window. Lol -Mellissa**_

When Estella came back from her shower I took one and we got ready by 11:52. At 11:55 the boys were already in front and Tran came walking up. She hugged Kevin, then Nick and last Joe for about 5 more seconds than the other two. They got in front of the window and like before Nick got on the bottom, Joe in the middle and Kevin at the top.

"You go first sistah" said Estella sittin on the bed.

I climbed out and Kevin got ahold of my foot and hand and threw me up. I swear he was close to dropping me so I just gave him a look.

"My bad." he said laughing.

"Now what!" yelled Nick.

"We have to fall!" Joe yelled back.

"Sweet!" said Nick, smirking. He put his hands behind his back and took a step back letting all of us fall. He helped me up first and then stepped on Joe's stomach.

"Get up we gotta get Estella" he said getting in position. They got back up and Kevin waited for Estella to show. About two minutes he looked inside the window.

"She's not in there" he yelled down.

"I'm right here" she said.

We turned around to see Estella eating a piece of chocolate cake standing beside Tran who was giggling.

We kept staring for her to give us an explanation.

"What?! The door was open and mom isn't home." she smirked. 

"Oh come on!" yelled Joe.

"Sweet. I don't have to hurt a girl this time! Well besides Joe." Nick said and walked away letting Joe and Kevin fall. 

We laughed and started walking and Estella gave me a piece of paper and walked away.

-Estella, me and Sage are going to the beach for a while. We'll be home late. Don't let your sister out of that room. If she gets hungry give her the leftovers from breakfast. See ya whenever- mom

Nick was walking beside me and read the note and looked away for a moment then back at me.

"Mellisa, what's your mom like to you?" he asked, acting like he never read the note.

"She's ok." I said smiling.

He took the note from my hand and waved it around still looking at me.

"Really?"

I looked down for a moment then back up to see Estella giving me a look to tell him the truth.

"She hates me." I said looking back down.

"She can't hate you." he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes she does, Nick. I've known since I was little. My little friends asked if I was an accident or on purpose. I asked my mom and she said I was an accident and she wishes she never did it. Estella wanted to reasure me and asked about her and my mom said she was on purpose." I said still looking down.

Nick didn't say a word after that about it and we just walked. I didn't wanna stay like that for the whole time so I started a conversation.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh we're going to an arcade" he said smiling down.

"Is squirt there?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah he's waiting for us with our mom" he said looking up to see where we were. "We told our mom that we went to pick you up. But don't worry if you aren't as good as me" he said smiling like a proud "man". 

"Please I'm so much better than you are" I said finally walking away.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Wanna bet?" he said smirking.

"Fine. Fifty bucks that you can't beat me at at least ONE game."

He stopped and looked straight at my eyes. He smiled.

"You got a deal" he said walking beside me and shaking my hand. I noticed a ring. I didn't say anything at first, but then I noticed Joe's arm on Tran's shoulder and he had a ring too. So did Kevin who was talking with Estella who actually shared chocolate cake with him(miracle).

"Hey what are the rings for?" I asked loud enough for all of them to hear me. They all held their hands down looking at the rings and Estella and Tran stopping to look and see the rings too.

"They're purity rings." Joe said looking down at his.

"It's like a promise to god that we will respect women." Nick said.

Me and the girls looked at each other confused.

"What he means is it's a vow to stay pure until marriage." Kevin said.

They didn't look very comfortable telling it to us so I gave Estella and Tran a look.

We all smiled at each other and did it in plain sight so the guys could see. we turned back to look at them.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard." Estella said.

"Yeah not many boys would do that" Tran smiled.

"And to show it with those rings and have alot of people ask you and you guys responding with pride is amazing. Takes a real man to do that." I said.

They all looked at each other grinning.

"Why thank you" Joe said.

We finally got to the arcade and went in. It was pretty dark but I finally felt something on my leg hugging me.

"Hey squirt!" I said getting down to his level and hugging him tight.

"Come on Mellissa! Let's go play!" he yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a game.

"Come on, Nick what about our bet?" I said holding the glowing ball in my hand.

He came up to me smirking and brushed past me to get a ball and threw it hard to the bullet. It landed really close.

"Beat that" he said stepping back.

I pitched it hard and got a bullseye.

"Looks like I just did! I'm close to those fifty bucks" I said and went to play with Frankie. I was interrupted alot of times because Nick wanted to play. And everytime he wasn't anywhere near getting close to those fifty. I was interrupted by all of them and my sister and Tran who wanted to play against me. Only Tran got me once and most of the times me and Estella played she won. For most of the day I hung out woth Squirt and beating Nick. I was about to loose to him when I was grabbed by Joe.

"Mellissa, Estella's gone! Your mom called while me and her were playing and said she was home and you weren't there" he said.

"Oh no" I said dropping the basketball.

"She says she has an idea to help but we gotta get you into your room come on" he said.

Then I saw that Nick, Kevin, Tran and Frankie heard and ran to us.

"Your secrets safe with me!" Frankie said.

We all ran out and got to the house as soon as we could.

"Time to get you in there" Kevin said grabbing me.

**Estella's P.O.V.**

I rushed back to the house as soon as I could and found mom in the living room.

"Estella where is Mellissa!?" she yelled.

"Tell me everything that happened!" I yelled trying to buy time for Mellissa to get back. "And I mean like when you arrived home!"

My mom started her talk and I acted like I was listening to every word. I listened the ceiling to hear when Mellissa got back. Finally I heard a thump. I stopped my mom.

"Mom I KNOW she's in there!' I said getting up and walking to the stairs. She better be.

**Mellissa's P.O.V.**

Kevin got me into the room and I jumped up and down smiling down at Nick who gave me the fifty bucks at the bottom.

"Loser!" I yelled.

He smiled up at me.

"I let you win!"

I smiled down and suddenly my mom burst in the door.I sat on my window with my hand outside of it. Kevin grabbed the side of the window to hide and leaned there silently.

"Mellissa Molina where were you when I came in earlier?!" she said crossing her arms.

"Umm...." I said looking at Estella for ideas.

She pointed under the bed and acted like she had earphones and was dancing.

"I was under my bed listening to my... ipod!" I said smiling.

My mom looked at me confused.

"Wen did I buy you and ipod?" she asked.

I'm busted. Estella looked at me with sympathy eyes and I stared right at her for any ideas of what to say.

"Well?" my mom said taking a step towards me.

"Well" I said still looking at Estella who gave me a "I got nothin" look. I was about to confess when I felt a litle rectangle slide into my hand with some strings. I looked and sure enough it was a black Ipod. I leaned backwards to see Kevin smile and point down to Joe, who smiled pointed down to Nick, who smiled and pointed down. I leaned out a little more to see Frankie smiling up at me giving me a thumbs up. I gave him a "thank you" look and winked.

"No prob" he whispered.

"Mellissa, I'm waiting!" my mom said.

"See mom? You bought it for me last month." I said handing her the Ipod.

She looked at it and looked at me, then at Estella.

"Did I get you one honey?" she asked.

"No mom" Estella responded.

"Then here's this one! It's all yours" she said handing it to her beloved child.

"Thanks mom!" she said giving her the fakest smile I ever saw. My mom walked out and Estella walked towards me and we both looked back down to see they were all gone. My phone vibrated and I opened it up with Estella looking at it with me.

**Srry bout all that. We heard what ur mom said and did. We already called our mom and told her what we were doing and she said that it's ok as long as you dont get hurt. See ya tomorrow girls! -Nick :) Btw, I let you win and Frankie says keep the ipod as long as u want :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's raining. Well, there's no way I can sneak out withought slipping or falling. My phone vibrated telling me it was a call.

"Hello?" I answered ready to hang up.

"Hey"

"Nick?" I asked grinning.

"The one and only" he laughed.

"Well I guess we can't sneak out today" I sighed lying down on my bed.

"Why do you say that?" he laughed.

"Uhh it's raining?" I said getting back up.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"See ya in 5" he said and hung up.

I went down the stairs and met Estella there and walked to the door, wich mom had already beat us to. We couldn't see who it was so we waited. Then we heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Mrs. Molina! Can Mellissa ad Estella come to my house to play?!" Frankie asked.

We could see his face giving his little puppy dog eyes. Beside him was Nick, who gave us a wink and looked at our mom, who took the bate and called us to go. We ran towards the yellow house and ran inside. As soon as we were in warm blankets came over our heads. Kevin and Joe were waiting to cover us up, and Tran was in the kitchen with Elvis their dog.

"So what are we up to today?" Estella asked getting the towel off her head.

"We'll it's our parents anniversary and we kinda need help with it." Joe replied.

"We don't know what to do so we thought we might need a little help." Kevin said going to the kitchen and grabbing a box. He came back and sat with us, handing me the box that had a chocolate cake painted on it. Joe went to the kitchen (to join Tran) and Nick sat beside me looking at the box confused.

"I'm in!" Estella said taking the box and heading for the kitchen.

Me and Nick looked at each other and laughed and went into the kitcen along with Kevin and Estella.

"Ok so get me a bowl and that thingy that mixes the stuff together." she said making a circle with her finger.

"You mean a mixer?" Nicik answered.

Estella stared at him then at me.

"Mira, que se cree?" she said going back for the bowl.

I laughed a little at her joke while everyone looked at us confused.

We got all the supplies we needed and got to work. Tran and Joe (no surprise) put the flour and the mix in the bowl. Me and Nick added the milk and the eggs. As I broke the first egg Nick watched me carefully, then tried to break an egg but ended up mopping up egg yoke from the floor.

"Okay you do the milk and I'll do the eggs k? K!" I said turning back quickly to the bowl. He chuckled and poured in the milk handing it to Kevin, who gave it to Estella who had an electric mixer.

"Alrighty. ready?" she asked and turned to us.

We nodded and Frankie ran to my side as she turned back to turn on the egg beater.

"WAIT!" Joe yelled running towards her.

"What" she asked.

"I wanna do it!" he grinned.

"Ugh, fine" she said rolling her eyes and handing him the mixer. Before she stepped away she stared at me.

"Mira este tambien! Que se creen?" she said finnally going back. I laughed once more and turned back to Joe who was staring at us confused and turned back to the bowl. He started the mixer and was slowly lowering it into the bowl. As he was about to hit the bowl ingredients, Estella reacted.

"No don't it's gonna--"

Suddenly the ingredients were all over the place. All on our faces, walls, floors, ceiling and Elvis.

"Spill" she finished.

"Did more than that" Joe laughed trying to get us laughing but it didn't work.

Suddenly we heard the doorknob jiggle and open. e stood ther silent, except for Tran who was giggling at Joe's face. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came in and were laughing from a conversation, then it was dead silent. They stared at us and we stared back. Suddenly a flash of light came from Mr. Jonas and we all looked to see him chuckling with a camera in is hand. Mrs. Jonas smiled and shook her head. We were smiling but Tran was giggling.

"Alright giggles come on help me unpack the car." she said turning back to the door.

"Let's start cleaning up" Mr. Jonas said walking towards us and into the kitchen. "Kids, you do know that there was a chocolate cake here that your mom hasn't seen yet right?" he asked pointing in the fridge. Our jaws dropped at the sight of the cake, then me and Estella stared at Joe, Nick and Kevin.

"What? We never saw it." Nick said.

"I told Joe that it was there" Mr. Jonas said.

The guys stared at each other then all at Joe.

"Ohhh!" Joe said backing away.

We laughed and cleaned up quick and set everything up for the couple. We went to the living room to leave them alone. We turned down the lights and watched Twilight (Estella's favorite movie). Estella and Kevin were hogging the popcorn and watching the movie carefully, Tran had her head on Joe's chest and Joe was more interested in playing with her hair than watching the movie. Me and Nick were sitting toether. I had my head on his shoulder and he was rubbing my back (weirdly) and we were sitting away from the others. We stayed until 9:00 pm then got ready to leave. We all hugged and said our goodbyes, but Joe and Tran added a little extra. Joe kissed her on the cheek and hugged her pretty tight. Me and Nick laughed a little and hugged and said goodbye. Frankie ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said smiling.

"Yesh!" he said going back inside.

We ran back to the house, where we separated from Tran, and went inside. Mom was passed out on the couch with a tequila bottle in her hand about to fall, so we went to my room. We had the best time and tomorrow is always better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Melissa."

"Melissa, wake up."

"I'll handle it."

"Melissa."

"Melissa?"................

"Melissa!!"

I woke and sat up with my eyes wide open to see Kevin, Tran and Estella laughing, Joe right beside me grinning, and Nick on my other side chuckling.

"Why good morning starshine! The world says, HELLO!" Joe joked.

"What are you all doing here?" I laughed slapping Joe with my pillow.

"Your mom let us in. Frankie's voice is gonna be in a movie and we want you to come to the premiere with us. Plus we're goin shopping and we thought you might like to come." Nick said hugging me.

"At seven in the morning?" I asked pointing at my clock.

"Too bad!" yelled Estella.

"Okay go ahead and get dressed and we'll wait down stairs." Nick said etting up and walking to the door.

"Oh my god!" Joe yelled, who was going through my closet.

Everyone stared at Joe waiting to see what he was yelling at, especially Nick. Joe finally turned with some shorts in his hand and a light pink shirt.

"This will so go with your eyes!" he said walking to me and shoving the clothes in my face.

Nick laughed and grabbed him and they all left the room. Five minutes later I came down in the outfit Joe picked out with some converse and walked into the kitchen were everyone was waiting. I walked in and Kevin smiled at me, Estella kept eating her cake, Tran smiled, Joe looked like he was gonna cry and Nick only stared.

"I. Am. AMAZING!" Joe cried and hugged me acting like he was crying.

"You look great" Nick finally said not taking his eyes of me.

"Snap out of it, Nick!" Kevin said slapping Nick on his head.

Me and the girls laughed and ran to the door. When we got to the mall, we split up. Girls group and boys group. I bought some shirts, Tran bought some skinny jeans, and Estella bought anything she saw that was the color orange in her size. We went through about five hours of shopping, but the girls still wanted to buy more.

"Ugh, go on withought me. I can't take another step." I said sitting on a bench and putting my stuff down.

"Okie dokie!" Tran said and ran off with Estella going who knows where.

I looked through my phone mail, going through all my old mail, when I saw two hands come down beside my head, felt a cold string go around my neck, and feel my hair get lifted. I heard a little click and felt someone slide their hand across my back. I looked down and saw a little heart shaped necklace. It was silver with the words "Love Waits" engraved in. I looked behind me to see Nick smiling down at me.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking back down at it and smiling.

"Reminded me of you." he said coming down to sit beside me.

I smiled at the little trinket and then at Nick. He gave me a wink and suddenly felt his hand on my back. I actually didn't mind it. But if anyone found that out I'd die. I looked around to see if any other member of the gang was around. Seeing that nobody was around, I slowly put my head on his shoulder. He suddenly moved his hand farther until he reached my waist. Ok I'm not very comfortable now, but if I moved now he'd feel bad.

Suddenly they appeared. They were running at us and grabbed our hands.

"Come on there's a merry-go-round!" Joe yelled, taking my hand and dragging me.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled, dragging Nick.

Kevin, Estella, Joe and Tran went but me and Nick stopped once they let go and watched everybody in the ride. Tran was right beside Joe, who was also next to a little kid that had a balloon and looked pretty bored. Kevin and Estella got on the teacup and started spinning out of control. Joe, who was acting like a cowboy had one hand on the horse and another in the air, acted like it was a bull and yelled like a maniac. I saw the little kids face that said "Oh my god!" Me and Nick laughed at Joe who was now trying to take balloon from the kid. The four year old, who had more muscles than Joe, pulled him off the horse and onto the floor. Me and Nick were about to roll around on the floor holding our stomachs, but he grabbed my hand and led it to the burger king next to the merry-go-round.

"See? We have a better view of Joe here." he laughed pointing at the body who was lying on the rotating circle.

I laughed and looked down at the necklace. I heard the bell ring signaling that the ride was over, but I kept staring at the heart. I finally figured out it was a locket. I opened it up and saw the words "I Love" on one side, and "You" on the other. I smiled and looked back up. The ride was abandoned and the gang was nowhere to be seen. I looked back to Nick who was smiling down at me. I looked at his eyes and tried to look away, but I couldn't. He looked up and down at my face, then leaned in. I couldn't believe it. He was closer to my lips than Joe and Tran were, when suddenly Joe came down on the table.

"Look it! I have a crown!" he yelled pointing at his head, that had a golden crown on top of it.

"Hey! Get back here ya little brat!" yelled a guy in a red robe.

"Help me!" Joe yelled, still holding on to his crown and running from the king.

Nick got up and Kevin appeared and ran after both of them. I never thought I'd say this but thank god for Joe being stupid. I looked back to my front were I saw Tran and Estella smirking at me.

"Sooooo. Joe interrupted you and Nick's lip lock?" Estella asked smiling.

"We weren't gonna" I said looking back at Nick who was running from the king.

"Hmm. Love Waits? Is that a little message from Nick saying that he'll wait for ya?" Tran smirked looking and the necklace.

I didn't answer because I knew she was right.

"Hey Tran I gotcha a present!" Joe said coming to sit next to her and handing her a stuffed bear.

"Awwww thank you Joe!" she said hugging Joe and the bear.

"The King traded the bear for the crown." Nick said coming back and sitting beside me.

"He had no choice. It was either that or Joe would get kicked out of the mall" Kevin said coming back and sitting beside Joe.

"Okay so who wants to go catch a movie?" Kevin asked, getting back up.

"I do!" Estella yelled.

They ran off and we followed close behind. When we got there Kevin and Estella headed straight for the New Moon ticket line.

Joe and Tran ran to the Spongebob movie and me and Nick stood back watching.

"New Moon!" Estella yelled.

"Spongebob!" Joe yelled back.

This went back and forth until Tran finally spoke up.

"Ok you guys go and watch New Moon, while me and Joe go watch Spongegbob, and Nick and Melissa watch whatever they want" she said. "See? I'm a smart cookie." she said crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"SMART. COOKIE!" Joe said pointing at her.

"Me and Melissa are just gonna walk around." Nick said looking down at me.

And with that they all headed for the movie of their choice. I was already walking off when Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Let's go spy on Tran and Joe. I have a feeling it'll be interesting." Nick said looking at the Spongebob movie door. We walked in and sat down at the very top, looking through the room to find the couple. Finally I spotted two figures close together. I grabbed Nick's chest and pointed. He leaned forward to see and smiled at the sight. Tran and Joe. Lip locking. She had her arms around his neck, Joe's arms around her waist.

"Can you believe this? The movie just started and they're already kissing" I laughed.

I looked back at Nick, who was giving me the same look he gave me before. He leaned in and was so close I could feel his breath, when I familiar voice came up.

"Nicholas!"

We both looked up and saw Mrs. Jonas and Frankie smiling at us, giving us the signal that it was time to go. I looked back at Nick who was still staring at me, then got up and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it and slowly got up to get to Mrs. Jonas.

"Okay, Estella, Kevin, Nick, and Melissa. Where's Joe and Tran?" she said looking at Nick.

Nick pointed to the far away seats, where Joe and Tran were still kissing. Kevin and Estella started laughing and Frankie just stared. She gave us a signal to be quiet and we snuck up on Joe and Tran.

"If you two don't mind, it's time for the premiere." Mrs. Jonas said seperating their faces. We all laughed and giggled and ran back up to the door. Once we were in the light, Mrs. Jonas led us out of the theater and out the door. Frankie got close to Nick and nudged him in the stomach.

"I saw you makin a move" he whispered, then winking.

I laughed and Nick gave me a look. I laughed harder and he smiled.

We got to a big movie theater and went inside into a room full of clothes. The guys looked like they knew what to do and went into seperate rooms were there was a woman who picked out their clothes. We went to one with three chairs and sat down. The stylists came in and got us ready. Tran wore a red dress with high heels, I wore a simple purple dress, and Estella wore a black and white polkadot dress with a bow in the back and high heels. We walked out of the room and met the guys outside. Estella teamed up with Kevin, Tran with Joe, and Me, Nick and Frankie.

"You look beautiful" Nick said taking my hand.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." I smiled.

"Hell no I'll wear this dress with converse!" Estella said going back to get them.

"No you're gonna have to stay in those heels and that's that!" Joe yelled stopping her from going.

"And how are you gonna stop me?" she yelled back.

"I'll trash Robert Pattinson for the rest of my life!" he said smirking at her.

She gave him a dirty look and walked back outside. Joe chuckled and walked back out to Tran.

The premiere was about three hours, counting watching Frankie's movie. Joe and Tran sat alone toether, Kevin and Estella eating popcorn and discusing New Moon, and me and Nick in beetween the Jonas parents. He didn't hesitate to put his arm around me, and I decided to lay my head on his chest. I didn't move for the whole premiere. I didn't want to.

As soon as it was over Mr. Jonas drove us home. He walked us to the dor acompanied by Nick, who hadn't left my side the whole time.

"Go check if your mother is home." he said.

We opened the door and looked inside. We walked in slowly calling our mom, and found her drunk on the floor passed out.

Mr. Jonas saw us staring down at her and walked in. Nick followed and was startled my the body on the floor.

"Alright well that settles it. You both are staying over at our house." he said smiling at us.

Nick suddenly light up and looked at me. I smiled back at him and me and estella walked to our rooms to get our things. When we came back Mr. Jonas was already out the door and had left a note on the table for mom. Nick waited for me and helped me with my blanket.

"Tran would your mom mind if you stayed over?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Well she has company at the house." she said.

"Alright then. All of you are gonna spend a night at the Jonas house." he said driving closer to their house.

We all smiled at each other as we walked inside the house and upstairs to the boys' room. We got settled and had fun around the house. Nick and me sat on his bed and just talked while Kevin and Estella watched twilight, and Tran and Joe were falling asleep. We had fun, especially when we drew on Joe's face while he was asleep and piled whip cream on his face. We finally fell asleep at two, all of us huddled together. It was rthe best sleep I've ever gotten, and I didn't want to go back home to a drunk mom, but right now all I wanted to focus on was my best friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**I woke up the next morning and saw Joe asleep on his bed, and me on another. The counter beside it had a note. It explained everything so I walked to the kitchen. I left a note for Joe and ran out, heading for Tran's. Walked in and straight for the kitchen, where everybody was waiting.**

**"Good morning." Kevin laughed as he headed for me for a hug. **

**I hugged Tran, high fived my sis since she was reading some twilight book, and hugged Nick.**

**"Ok. Let's get started?" I asked.**

**They all nodded and got up to get the supplies. Me and Nick handled the house, while Estella, Tran and Kevin worked in the kitchen. As soon as we were done Estella called Joe and let the phone ring, then hung up.**

**"Alright let's get ready." Nick said smiling.**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

**I sat up quick and saw my phone ringing, then sudenly shut off. Beside it was a letter.**

**Joe, when you get up head straight for Tran's.**

**Melissa**

**I got up, got dressed and walked out. I walked to her house and rang the doorbell, but knowone answered. I rang it again. I got bored so I started playing a tune with it.**

**"IT'S OPEN!" I heard Estella yell.**

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

**Joe walked in and looked pretty confused. He walked in slowly and when he got to the center stood still and looked around. Kevin finally gave us the signal and we jumped.**

**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

**Joe practically fell over when we jumped out. He smiled at us and finally loosened up from his fright stance.**

**"You remembered?" he asked smiling.**

**"Of course! Why woulnd't we?" Kevin yelled.**

**Joe laughed and stared at Kevin.**

**"Well you usually don't" he said walking over to hug Tran.**

**"We took you to I-Hop once we remembered!" Nick said.**

**Joe smiled and hugged me, then hugged Estella who hesitently hugged him back.**

**"Okay, come on." Tran said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen, where there was a chocolate ice cream cake waiting for him. He smiled at all of us as we sang him Happy Birthday. He blew out the twenty candles and hugged Tran (again).**

**"Ok so the first slice goes to Joe...." I said cutting a big piece for Joe out.**

**"Ok who gets the next one?" I asked holding up the other piece that was abouth the same size as Joe's.**

**"Me!" yelled Kevin and Estella. **

**They stared at each other for about a minute. Nick gave me a look to get out of the way and I slowly lowered the cake on the table and walked to Nick's side. Joe slowly got up and led Tran away. Suddenly Kevin had the cake and was running into the living room. Estella went after him, taking him down and safely taking the cake from him. She went back to the kitchen and sat down and started eating. She looked back at us, who were staring.**

**"What? It's chocolate AND ice cream" she said getting up for milk.**

**We laughed and finished up te cake, then headed out for Six Flags for about five hours. We split up into groups of two: Me and Nick, Joe and Tran and Kevin and Estella. Me and Nick had a blast, Estella and Kevin rode most of the rides there was, and Tran and Joe sat and talked. When we met back together, me and the girls went to the bathroom. As soon as we got there, Estella pulled me back and looked around.**

**"Melissa. Where's Tran?" she asked. **

**We looked around, and found everyone besides Tran.**

**Tran's P.O.V.**

**I was texting but when I finally looked up, Melissa and Estella were nowhere to be seen. I didn't wanna wait or go looking so I called Melissa. It rang for about ten seconds, then somebody answered.**

**"What!" they yelled.**

**"Oh. hi Mrs. Molina. Sorry, wrong number" I said about to hang up.**

**"Wait! If you see Melissa tell her and Estella to come home immediately." she scolded.**

**"If I see her I'll mention it to her." I said finally looking up and seeing Melissa and Estella looked at me with worried looks. **

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

**I ran as fast as I could out of the park. As I ran Nick, Joe and Kevin saw me and got up and ran after me. Tran and Estella caught up to them, but nobody got anywhere near me. I had to get home quicker than them so she wouldn't know where I was right now. Estella caught up and we both ran into the house, where mom was waiting. We stopped dead in ours tracks, and so did the others when they saw her.**

**"Estella and Melissa, sit. Everyone else, go." she said staring at Nick the most. They walked out, Nick giving me a "I'm sorry" look.**

**"I can't believe you two! Staying over at a new neighbors house?! It's like you truast them more than me! You can never see that family again! Go to your room!" she said. **

**We both walked to my room, and quietly sat down. About five minutes later we heard a whisper from outside.**

**"Melissa. Estella!"**

**We walked to the window and saw Nick smilng. Kevin was now at the bottom, and Joe in the middle.**

**"Nick our mom said we can never see you guys again." Estella said.**

**"And that's supposed to stop us?" he laughed. "Besides, we heard what she said and we told our parents. They said to come get you." he smiled.**

**Me and Estella smiled at each other, and got ready to go. We grabbed our stuff and threw them out. Estella went first, but Nick was smart enough to lower her down and drop her gently. He looked back up at me and smiled, offering his hand. I smiled and took it and made my way out. As soon as he had my foot, he used Kevin's technique and threw me up and caught me. He smiled at me and waited for somebody to react at the bottom.**

**"I'll do the honor." Joe said, jumping backwards and landing on his feet, making me and Nick fall off, and Kevin not even moved. My head landed on Nick's stomach, which told me he was laughing. We got up and snuck into to the Jonas house, where me and Estella were greeted by Mrs. Jonas.**

**"Oh my goodness are you girls alright?" she said hugging us both.**

**"We're fine Mrs. Jonas" Estella smiled.**

**She smiled and led us to the living room, to tell her everything that happened. As Estella explained I saw the boys talking to their dad outside. Nick looks happy, so did Joe, and Kevin was talking to him with a big smile on his face. All my prayers were answered right then, but one question remained.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where's Frankie?" I asked.**

**She pointed to the kitchen and got up. We followed her in to find Tran and a big surprise.**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

**"Boys we're gonna have to keep Melissa and Estella here for awhile." dad said.**

**I suddenly light up, along with Joe and Kevin. **

**"We have no choice by the way their mother treats them." he said looking back at Melissa and Estella.**

**"So what are we gonna do about it? We can't just keep them here forever. Especially how Nick is feeling now about Melissa." Kevin said looking at me.**

**I smirked since he was telling the truth.**

**"Well, that's not the major problem, since Nick can handle himself. Right. Nick?" he asked.**

**"Of course." I said smiling.**

**"I have an idea of how to fix it but we want it to be a surprise for her." he said looking back at the girls.**

**They were all heading for the kitchen.**

**"But right now, it's time for the other surprise." he said winking at me and Kevin.**

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

**Me, Tran and Estella walked back to the living room, where the boys were in already heading for the kitchen. Tran and Estella gave each other a look and walked to Joe and grabbed his hands. Kevin ran in with his camera taping the whole thing and Nick took my hand and walked me back in. Joe's face light up, when he saw the huge cake in front of him.**

**"Joseph, this is from all of us." his mom smiled hugging him close.**

**Joe looked at everyone, then his grin turned into a smile, since he noticed Frankie wasn't there. We sang Happy Birthday and got him close to blow out the candles. As soon as he did, the whole cake exploded and Frankie popped out jumping into Joe's arms and making him fall.**

**"Happy Birthday!!!" he yelled hugging him.**

**We started laughing and biting into the cake, when suddenly it turned into a cake fight. I smudged Nick's face with cake, then he stared at me with his arm around my waist. I didn't really wanna back off, so I went for it (call me stupid). As soon as we were an inch away, the front door was flung wide open to reaveal our mom. I backed off of Nick who let go of my waist right away. Everyone stopped and stared at the wobbly woman walk in and grab both my and Estella's arm.**

**"You are both in BIG TROUBLE!" she said about to drag us off, when Frankie stepped in.**

**"You're not taking her!" he yelled grabbing our mom's arm and pushing it away. He managed to get us away, but in his bravery he fell back.**

**"Why you little brat..." she whispred scoldingly, reaching down to grab him. I saw his eyes fill up with tears and I coudn't let her hurt Squirt.**

**"Leave him alone!" I yelled pushing her off, picking Frankie up and backing away into Nick's arms.**

**"You don't do that to my son!" Mrs. Jonas yelled confronting her.**

**"And you don't treat your girls that way either!"**

**"If you don't pull yourself together, we will take them away from you." Mr. Jonas said walking to Mrs. Jonas' side.**

**"Boys take the girls to your room and keep them there." Mrs. Jonas said turning to us and smiling at us.**

**We walked past our mom, who was giving all of us death glares, then back at Mrs. Jonas who was giving her a glare worst than death.**

**We settled on the floor, but the boys made us get back up and take their beds. I started to fall asleep but with all the yelling downstairs it was impossible. The door opened up with Frankie standing outside. Everyone else was asleep, so I gave him a signal to come and lay down with me. As soon as he crawled into bed, he hugged me tight.**

**"Thanks for defending me." he whispered.**

**"You're welcome squirt." I smiled.**

**I laid back on my side with Frankie's back to me, and fell asleep in a minute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I woke up the next morning with Frankie still asleep beside me. Everyone else was gone, so I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake Squirt. I was about to walk to the door, when another door opened from the other side, and Nick came out with a toothbrush in his mouth. He never saw me and walked behind me to another bed and got out his cell phone. He started pushing buttons then held his phone to his ear. He put his brush down and looked out the window. He brushed his hand through his hair and gave a big sigh. I turned back to watch and walked slowly towards him. He waited and waited taping his foot. I sped up and jumped on the bed sat down beside him. He got startled and stared at me with frightened eyes. **

**"Morning!" I said smiling at him.**

**"Um. Morning." he said smiling an odd smile back, still holding the phone to his ear.**

**"Oh hi umm sorry wrong number!" he said and hung up quick putting his phone back on the counter.**

**"Sorry about that" he said smiling back at me, then out the window in sadness.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked getting closer.**

**"It's nothing. I promise. Come on let's go get breakfast." he said, finally getting up and offering me his hand.**

**I smiled and took it, not totally satisfied with his answer. He walked me to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting and laughing. Mrs. Jonas noticed me and gave me a small smile.**

**"Morning sweetie." she said coming towards me and hugging me. Nick watched then walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. Everyone was pretty quiet, so I got some cereal, ate quick and went back upstairs. Frankie was up and looking out the window.**

**"Hey Squirt. Whats wrong?" I asked hugging him.**

**He turned back at me with eyes watering and hugged me tight, then suddenly walked out of the room. Everyone was like this the whole morning. I stayed in the room, not wanting anymore of it, and thought about it all. Suddenly Joe came in and gave me a weak smile.**

**"Hey. We're going ice skating. Come on."he said.**

**As soon as we got there, me and the girls got on the ice and slid on our knees, since that was as good as we got. They guys stared at us as if we were crazy.**

**"What are you doing?" Nick asked skating over to us.**

**"Bein pros" Estella said takin a slip and running into Kevin's legs, making him fall over.**

**"Please, this is pro skating." Nick smirked, taking off quick, skating through the whole ice floor, doing some tricks. He came back smirking.**

**"Well?" he asked crossing his arms.**

**"That looked more gay than pro!" Estella said laughing on her back.**

**I laughed and looked at Nick who was giving little puppy dog eyes at me.**

**"That was great" I said smiling up at him.**

**He smiled back and skated around Tran, who was still laughing at Estella.**

**"Looks like I'm more pro than you." he said coming back to me and skating backwards.**

**He fell back giving a loud thud and then Estella and Tran's laughing turned into all three of us on the floor laughing insanely.**

**"Yeah real pro!" Estella said, barely having the breath to talk. **

**Nick got back up quick and stared at us.**

**"Umm. That's what happens when you don't pay attention!" he said.**

**We calmed down and got up and skated (on our feet). Joe and Tran we're holding hands going fast and turning while skating. Estella was skating around Kevin who was talking to her, and Frankie oddly avoided me and skated with them. There was a moment where Estella pushed Kevin, who thought it was a game, and pushed her back wich was a VERY wrong move. She went back to tackle and got him down, then playfully went after Frankie. Me and Nick stayed in a cormer, him trying to teach me (I never said I couldn't but I also never said I could).**

**"Ok so just hold on to my hand and I'll take care of the rest." he said holding my hand and guiding me around.**

**"Nick. I know how to skate." I said laughing.**

**"Is there a point to that?" he smirked looking straight into my eyes.**

**I smiled and followed him around. We skated together for about an hour, until he fell again.**

**"Wow twice in a row?" I laughed, geting on my knees and looking down at him. He sat up and chuckled.**

**"Very funny." he siad sitting up and smiling at me.**

**I smiled back and once again, I fell for it. He got closer to me and I didn't move. As soon as I felt his breath, my phone rings. Nick got away and gave me a look that said "Why does this keep happening?". I checked and it was an unknown number.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi is this Melissa Molina?"**

**I stared at Nick who got closer and put his ear against the back of my phone. I could've put it on speaker but I didn't feel like it.**

**"Yes this is. Who is calling?" **

**"This is the California Hospital Medical Center."**

**Me and Nick backed off the phone and stared at each other. Nick gave me a worried look and we got back to the phone.**

**"Is there a problem?"**

**"Yes your mother was in a car accident. She's down here asking for Melissa and Estella Molina. She is in room 405 in recovery if you want to come and visit and I hope you have a good day."**

**Nick got up and helped me and we skated out of the rink as fast as we could. Everyone else saw us and skated after us. We ran out and got in the car, Nick getting in the driver's seat. Kevin didn't ask so he just got in the back. We drove quick, nobody asking, knowing that they'd find out soon. We hadn't even parked when me and Nick already had our car doors open and ran out. Everyone else got out and stared at the hospital, knowing something had happened. Me and Nick didn't stop and ran into the elevator. Everyone else got in quick and we went up. As soon as the door slid open me and Nick jumped out running through the halls looking for room 405. As soon as we found it we stared at the door. Nick held my hand and opened it up. I walked in first and saw my mom staring at the wall, then slowly at me. She gave a little smile, but as soon as her eyes laid on Nick, it dissapeared. Everyone else came in and stared. Estella had tears in her eyes. Kevin held her close and wiped them. Joe and Tran didn't say anything. I started to cry a little and Nick noticed a second after. He pulled me in and let me cry on his shoulder. I baried my face in his chest and cried even more. I felt him kiss my forehead, but I didn't wanna look up. I just turned to the side and looked at my mom, who was staring at both of us. She stared back at Estella, who was crying. Mom held out her hand to her and Estella slowly moved towards her. As soon as she was close, mom pulled her in for a hug. When it was over Estella backed off quick. Kevin and Joe gave each other looks, then to Nick, who shrugged and held me closer. We stayed for about an hour then headed out of the room. Nick called his parents and told him what happened. We weren't close to home and it was midnight, so we stayed at Tran's place for the night.**

**"Oh. So this is the Joe she keeps talking about." smirked her mom.**

**Tran gave a little blush, and Joe did too.**

**"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ha." Joe smiled shaking her hand.**

**I smiled and snuck away, going upstairs to the guest room. It was my favorite room. It had a super comfy bed, lots of windows, and an amazing balcony view. I went out on it and stared up at the stars. I felt arms come around my waist.**

**"Awesome view." **

**I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back and looked back to the stars. He turned me around to face me. I stared at his eyes and he came down at me. I put my arms around his neck and didn't wanna let go.**

**"Melissa?" **

**I snapped out of it and looked behind me. **

**"Come on, Melissa. We're gonna watch a movie besides Twilight." Estella said walking up to me.**

**I smirked at her trying to hide the fact that I was imagining Nick.**

**"New Moon?" I asked raising my brow.**

**"You bet! Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me.**

**I walked in and Nick smiled and patted the floor beside him. I smiled and sat beside him. He was about to put his arm around me but I already had my head on his chest and I was holding his hand. I felt him feel startled but then put his arm around me and his hand on my waist. I fell asleep in a second and didn't wake up for the rest of the night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning I woke up at the Jonas house with Nick asleep beside me. Frankie was asleep in another bed and everyone else was gone. I slowly got up and walked out. I went downstairs slowly and saw Elvis sitting alone in the living room. I walked to the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. **

**"Good Morning" I said smiling.**

**They looked up at me and gave weak smiles. Mrs. Jonas came over to hug me.**

**"Good morning sweetie. The others are in the backyard." she smiled.**

**I went to the door and opened it and saw everyone sitting in beach chairs beside a 7 foot pool.**

**"Why good morning sleepy head." Kevin said smiling up at me.**

**I smiled back and walked to where Estella was sitting.**

**"Scoot over I wanna sit." I said.**

**"No get your own chair." she said looking up at me.**

**"Mira don't get sassy with me!" I said scooting her over.**

**She laughed and moved, allowing me to sit. We talked and the radio started playing "Love story". Tran and Joe started to act it out but at "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess" Joe pointed a Tran in prince and himself at princess. We laughed and watched in delight, Estella making some odd coments. Kevin tried to join in but Joe pushed him away. We laughed harder, then we heard the door slam. Nick came out dialing his phone and walked to the other side of the pool. We stayed quiet since he hadn't heard us yet. Estella gave me and Tran a look and we nodded. We got closer to Nick while he put his phone up to his ear.**

**"Hello. I called yesterday but I accidentally hung-"**

**We pushed him into the pool and fell in with him. He was more startled than happy so I hugged him and felt him smile a little. I looked up at him as he gave me a little smile and got closer to me, but Tran and Estella grabbed Kevin and Joe from their necks and pulled them in, causing a huge splash in the water. We started laughing and splashing water around when I stopped and listened.**

**"Hello? Who is this?"**

**I guess Nick accidentally pressed speaker when we pushed him in, but the voice sounded so familiar. Everyone else stopped and stared at the phone, then Nick, then me. Estella heard the voice and gave out a weak gasp. I stared at Nick who had a frightened look and looked at each of his brothers.**

**"Hello? I'm gonna hang up"**

**I slowly made my way out of the pool still staring at Nick, who stared at his phone. I picked it up and held it to my ear, barely having a grip.**

**"Hello?" I asked.**

**There was dead silence from the other end.**

**"Melissa?"**

**I started getting tears in my eyes and I saw Nick move out of the pool and so did Estella.**

**"Daddy?" I asked trembling.**

**Nick took the phone away and hung up, taking my hand and turning me around to face him. He only shaked his head with watery eyes and held my hand tighter.**

**"Melissa." he whispered, still shaking his head.**

**"Nick what is going on?" I asked starting to cry.**

**He kept staring at me, then quickly moved into my face. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I was still crying, but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could hear everyone gasping and the water moving slowly. Nick slowly pulled away and stared into my eyes. He was crying and shook his head at me.**

**"I'm sorry" he whispered.**

**He slowly walked away and through the door, closing it slowly. I stared at the floor, still crying. I felt someone hug me and pull me in. **

**"He's doing it for you and your sister's safety." Kevin said, stroking my hair.**

**I cried harder into his chest and felt Estella hug me. She was crying too and Tran and Joe hugged all of us. I pulled away and walked back into the house, bumping into Mr. Jonas. He was startled to see me crying and grabbed my shoulders.**

**"Melissa what's wrong?" he asked shaking me.**

**I saw Mrs. Jonas run into the room and stare at me. I cried and shaked my head and ran up to the room. Nick wasn't there and neither was Frankie. I threw myslef on the bed and cried harder into my pillow. I looked up and looked out the window. I haven't seen my dad in 5 years ever since he left for business. I haven't heard from him in a long time, but why is Nick calling him? I stopped crying soon after and stared out the window watching the birds fly by. Suddenly Estella and Tran burst into the room and went to sit next to me.**

**"We have to find out why Nick was calling dad!" Estella said getting me up from the pillow.**

**"Whatever it was for was importanmt." Tran said.**

**"Nobody's gonna tell us anything! They won't until it's too late!" I said getting up.**

**"We'll make them! Melissa, we are MexiCAN! Not MexiCAN'T!" Estella said putting her fist up.**

**"What am I?" Tran asked.**

**Me and Estella stared at each other and then back at her.**

**"AsianCAN!" Estella said putting her fist up.**

**We laughed weakly and walked back downstairs. We found Kevin in his room watching tv. Estella turned it off and we all got in front of him. He stared at us confused. He turned the tv back on and ignored us. Estella looked around the room and walked to his guitar. She grabbed it and held it out the window. Kevin turned the tv off and gave her a look. She put it down and walked back to him.**

**"Why is Nick calling our dad?" Estella asked.**

**Kevin stared at us and didn't answer. Estella got closer and grabbed his shirt by his collar.**

**"Tell us or else!" she whispered getting face to face with him.**

**He didn't say anything. Me and Tran gave each other looks to keep Estella from getting carried away, but she quickly let go and walked away.**

**"Hey aren't you gonna hurt him?" I asked pointed at Kevin who was smirking.**

**"No! He's awesome I ain't gonna kill him!" she yelled.**

**We walked out found Joe in the kitchen with his head in the fridge.**

**"Joseph Adam Jonas!" Tran yelled.**

**Joe got startled and hit his head inside the fridge.**

**"Ow!" he said coming out with chocolate cake all over his mouth.**

**"Is that my last slice of cake?" Estella asked.**

**"..........no?" he said hesitentally.**

**Tran grabbed him and sat him on a chair and stood in front of him.**

**"Alright Joe. Whats gonna get you to tell us why Nick was calling their dad?" Tran said sitting next to him.**

**"A kiss?" Joe smirked.**

**"Deal" Tran said shaking his hand.**

**Joe pulled on Tran's hand and got her into a kiss. It lasted for about a minute. He pulled away and smirked at all of us.**

**"I just said a kiss. I never said A kiss for the answer." he smirked.**

**Estella stomped her foot at him ad he ran out. We sighed and sat down.**

**"Who else could we ask?" I said playing with my hair.**

**Estella grinned and stared at me. **

**"There is one more Jonas." she said pointing up at the ceiling that was the floor of Frankie's bedroom.**

**We smiled and slowly got up to go see the Bonus Jonas. When we walked in Frankie looked up and got back to playing, not wanting to look at me. I walked in slowly, and went down to sit next to him.**

**"Squirt?" I said stroking his hair.**

**He didn't look up at me.**

**"What" he said still not looking.**

**"Do you know why Nick called my dad?" I asked.**

**I saw a tear come down. He wiped it quick but didn't look up.**

**"Please look at me." I said hugging him.**

**"No! I'm not gonna look at you! It's gonna hurt since your leaving" he cried.**

**I got startled by what he said and looked at the girls, who had no idea what he was talking about. I got off the bed and got on my knees in front of him.**

**"Frankie I would never leave. What would make you think I'd leave you?" I asked holding his shoulders.**

**"Because on the night that your mom came over I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard my brothers and mom and dad saying they were gonna call your dad to take you away from your mom." he said finally looking at me.**

**I stared at him then at Tran and Estella, who were frightened. I looked back at Frankie who was crying.**

**"Frankie I promise I'll never leave you! You're my little squirt." I said tickling him and hugging him.**

**He laughed and hugged me, then got up and walked downstairs to Elvis. We followed him confused what he was doing.**

**"Elvis can you go find Nick?" he asked giving the dog a treat.**

**Elvis barked and started heading for the door.**

**"Here just give him a treat when he finds him." he said handing me a treat.**

**"Thanks squirt!" I said hugging him.**

**I ran out with Elvis beside me and followed him around. We walked for about an hour until he finally stopped at the beach. It was abandoned with nobody there.**

**"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked petting him.**

**He walked away and into the sand. I followed him and he finally sat down. I sat down beside him and put my knees up. He laid down beside me and let out a big sigh. I smiled and gave him his treat. About ten minutes passed when he sat up with his ears up too. He looked at me then ran off. I didn't fell like moving so I just stayed there. Suddenly I felt an hand come down on my shoulder. I smiled not looking up. Elvis led me right to him.**

**"May I sit?" he asked.**

**I looked up at him and smiled.**

**"Yes"**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Melissa, I'm sorry" Nick said breaking the silence that seemed to last forever.**

**I didn't say anything back, so I just stared at him.**

**"It hurt me so much to have to call him to take you away, and even more to see you cry, but I want you to be safe and happy." he said, stroking my hair.**

**"I am." I said looking at him.**

**He smiled and sat closer to me and put his arm around my waist.**

**"But you won't be with us forever. Your mom will take you back and maybe take you away." he said whispering into my ear.**

**"But dad's just gonna do the same." I said.**

**"Yes but I'll know you're safe." he said kissing me on the cheeck.**

**I blushed and looked away towards the sunsent.**

**"If you do have to leave, I'll call everyday and night, text you every minute of my time and think of you all the time." he said turning my face back to him. "I don't want you to leave, but for your life I'd do anything." he said looking straight into my eyes.**

**A small tear rolled down my cheeck, but he caught it before it fell. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I turned back to the sunset and he held my hand. A few minutes passed before he started to move around a little. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and leaned in. We heard a bark from behind us. We looked and Elvis was jumping around staring at us.**

**"I guess we better get home." Nick laughed.**

**I smiled and got up, and walked with Nick back to his house. When we walked in, everyone was quiet. They all stared at us, waiting for an answer. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sat up, Kevin Tran and Joe watched us, Estella stopped eating her cake and Frankie stopped playing. Elvis walked in and sat down and watched us both. I looked up at Nick who smiled at everyone then down at me. Everyone smiled and started to talk to us. Me and Nick didn't seperate, until Tran and Estella dragged me out of the room.**

**"What are you doing!?" I asked when we reached another room.**

**"We wanna know what happened! You were gone for like 2 hours!" Estella said.**

**"We talked it out! What do you think we did?" I asked staring straight at them.**

**"Make out!" Tran blurted. I gave her a look that said please shut up. I looked down at the necklace Nick gave me and smiled.**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

**Melissa was dragged away from me by Estella and Tran, so I waited for her to get back. I was about to fall asleep when I felt thuds come up in front of me. I looked up and saw Kevin and Joe.**

**"Sooo. Did ya kiss her??" Kevin said leaning in .**

**"Why?" I asked trying not to say yes and not lie either.**

**"Because it looks like you enjoyed that kiss in the morning. We thougt you might do it again." Joe said.**

**"Go away!" I yelled pointing to the stairs.**

**They gave me looks and then went upstairs. **

**"I did kiss her." I whispered.**

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

**I walked back downstairs and saw Nick looking up at me. I smiled and sat down beside him. He put his arm around me and pulled me in. I laid my head on his chest. He took out his phone and starting looking trough his contacts. The scrolling stopped at "Melissa's dad". I looked up at him.**

**"Should I?" Nick asked.**

**I looked down and back up at him. I nodded slowly and sat up. **

**"I'm gonna go outside." he said.**

**I nodded and watched him walk out. I watched him through the door talk and give little fake laughs. His face saddened, and saddened more, but suddenly light up a little. He hung up and walked back in. I stared at him waiting for an answer. He came down and turned to face me.**

**"You'll be leaving in five days." Nick said, weak in his voice and getting tears in his eyes.**

**I hugged him tight and didn't want to let go. I started crying and he noticed right away. He kissed me on the cheeck and held me close. I could see the gang at the top of the stairs listening. I could only see Estella's face. She had tears in her eyes and was being comforted by Kevin. Nick stopped hugging me and stared at me.**

**"Don't worry. I'm always gonna be here for you." he said looking down at me.**

**He gave me a quick kiss on my cheeck and hugged me. Everyone finally came downstairs and acted like they never heard.**

**"Hey let's go watch a movie." Joe said.**

**Me and Nick looked at each other and smiled.**

**"Orphan?" Estella asked.**

**We all nodded and headed to the movies. We went in quick and sat farther away. The gang sat right under where me and Nick decided to sit. At the scary parts I hid my face in Nick's chest and he comforted me. As soon as the movie was over we went back to the house. I was helping Joe get is sleeve unstuck when Nick started crossing the strret. Suddenly a black car came speeding up at him. I recognized that car and Estella did too. We got in front of the car and it pulled to a stop. The car door swung open and Sage came out of the car stomping at us and tried to push Estella down. Nick grabbed him and pushed him off and onto the car hood and kept him there.**

**"Melissa go get my dad." he said still holding him there.**

**I ran to the house and got Mr. Jonas and we both ran out with Mrs. Jonas ad Frankie behind us. When we got there Nick was on the floor holding his stomach and Kevin was holding Sage.**

**"Oh my god Nick!" I yelled falling on my knees beside him.**

**He got up quick and pulled me up and ran off the road. He sat back down on the grass and watched his dad confront Sage.**

**"Are you ok?" I asked holding his face.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go inside." he said getting back up and leading me in.**

**"Stay in here I'm gonna go help." he said leaving me in the house and about to go back. "Elvis come on!" he yelled running back.**

**Elvis jumped the stairs and ran out quick, knowing the tone of Nick's voice was hurt. Estella and Tran came running in almost crying.**

**"What hapened to Nick!" I yelled staring at Estella.**

**"Sage got a hold of him and hit him in the stomach." Estella said still looking outside.**

**I stared at Nick who was barely showing any sign of hurt as Mr. Jonas talked to Sage.**

**"The only reason she had the accident is because of that brat making Melissa fall in love with him!" he said going after Nick.**

**Kevin and Joe pulled him away and back to the hood and kept him there. Elvis growled at Sage giving him a death look.**

**"Boys go inside with the girls we'll take care of everything here." Mrs. Jonas said.**

**Joe said somethng and Mr. Jonas nodded. They all came back and sat down with us.**

**"Tran come on. I'll take you out for dinner and to your house before it get's later." Joe said taking her hand.**

**They walked out leaving the door open. Elvis walked in and sat beside me and Frankie ran in after him.**

**"Alright Nick. Are you ok?" Kevin said walking over to him.**

**"I'm fine." he lied.**

**"Fine then let's see." Kevin said giving him a look.**

**Nick hesitentally stood up and lifted up the front of his shirt. It was dark blue from where he got hit and a little purple.**

**"Nick that looks bad." I said still staring at it.**

**"It might look like that but it doesn't hurt me." he said sitting back down.**

**"Fine. Frankie punch him." Kevin said turning to him.**

**Frankie gave a smile and ran over getting ready to punch when Nick stopped him.**

**"No that won't be neccesary!" he said.**

**"And why not?" Kevin asked smirking.**

**Nick stayed silent and looked at me.**

**"It hurts." he said finally looking at Kevin.**

**We took him upstairs and let him sleep early. I stayed upstairs with him, looking out the window at the situation below. Finally Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked away and Sage got in his car. He drove off and I heard the room door open. Mrs. Jonas headed straight for Nick who was asleep. I watched her lift up his shirt and get tears in her eyes. I looked back outside, feeling guilty. Mr. Jonas came over to me and hugged me.**

**"None of it is your fault." he wispered.**

**"I just wish I could say that." I whispered.**

**He got me up and led me over to Nick. He shook Nick to wake him up. As soon as he woke up Mrs. Jonas hugged him.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked looking up at us.**

**"Nick, Melissa thinks it's all her fault that this happened." Mr. Jonas said looking at me.**

**I didn't want to look at Nick so I stared down at my feet crying. I saw him quickly sit up and grab my hand and sit me next to him. He put his arm around me and hold me close.**

**"None of this was your fault I promise." he siad holding my chin up so I would look at him.**

**I smiled and hugged him and we both went back downstairs. Joe came back 2 hours later and sat on the couch.**

**"Where were you?" Estella asked.**

**"I took Tran out to dinner I told you that." Joe said taking the control from her.**

**"Hey! You don't change it in the middle of **_**mis novelas**_**!" she said taking it back.**

**Me and Nick laughed and sat down to watch but Joe kept asking me what they said each time they talked, so me and Nick went upstairs. I fell asleep beside Nick and Estella, Joe and Kevin came in later to sleep. It's gonna be terrible when we have to leave.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I woke up in an alley. Nobody was there and I was getting cold. I got up and started walking out. I saw the street appear in front of me but I didn't recognize it. It was an abandoned street except one little black figure getting bigger and closer. I started walking the other way and looked back. The figure was coming quicker so I started to run. It ran after me getting closer and closer. I felt it grab my arm and pull me down. I rolled on my back and stared at the figure towering over me.**

"**Sage." I whispered.**

"**I'm not gonna give up on getting revenge on you. And it's gonna hurt you were it'll hurt the most!" he said pointing behind him.**

**I looked closely at pitch black. I squinted harder and a black figure came to view rising up and down on the floor. I got on my knees and saw Nick laying on the floor. I stared back at Sage who was smirking.**

"**Gotcha good didn't I?" he smirked hitting me and making me fall.**

**I got up quick and ran to Nick. As I got closer I noticed his stomach was stained with red.**

"**Nick!" I cried getting closer.**

**Suddenly I felt a hand grab me.**

"**Melissa come on. Dad's here to pick us up." Estella said dragging me off to a plane.**

"**No! Estella Nick's hurt!" I yelled trying to make her let go.**

"**I know I'm excited too!" she said running to the plane.**

**As we got farther Nick slowly looked up at us and tried getting up. Suddenly he looked to his side. Sage was pointing a gun at him about to pull the trigger.**

"**Nick no!" I yelled finally stopping.**

**I got on my knees and closed my eyes. Sage finally pulled the trigger and at that moment I heard Nick's voice.**

"**Melissa!"**

**I opened my eyes slowly and saw Nick standing over me. He looked frightened and stared at me.**

"**Are you ok?" he asked pulling me up.**

**I hugged him tight and started crying. I felt him rub my back.**

"**It's ok. I'm here." he whispered into my ear.**

**I finally let go looking down.**

"**You ok now?" he asked wiping my tears.**

**I nodded and stared at him still scared half to death.**

"**Come on." he said pulling me up.**

**We went downstairs and I told him everything I had dreamt while he made some hot chocolate. He stopped when I told him he was bleeding and looked forward at the wall, picturing it. He went back to pouring the milk until he heard the word gun. He stared at the wall and put the milk down. He finally looked at me. He walked towards me with the cups in his hands and handed me one.**

"**I promise you that will never happen." he said sitting down beside me.**

**I stared down at my cup. He dropped in two little marshmallows and smiled at me. I smiled back then back down at the cup. Me eyes went back to the necklace. I saw his hands come down towards it and open it up. I held it up to myself and read it to myself. I love you. I looked back up at him and saw him smiling. **

"**I really do." he said taking a sip out of his cup.**

**I blushed a little and sipped the chocolate.**

**He gave out a little blush and drank his chocolate. I smiled and drank mine. As soon as we were finished we went back upstairs and got to bed. I turned my back to Nick and started falling asleep. Suddenly I heard a car door. I sat up and looked at Nick, who was still awake. He sat up and headed for the window. I followed him and peered through it. Sage's black car pulled up in front of my mom's house. I saw someone slowly come out of the car. It wasn't mom. I gasped quietly at the woman, who was wearing a red dress and high heels. They slowly walked into the house and all the lights turned on. I shook my head and stared at the shadows that were showing in mom's room. I looked back at Nick who was gone. I heard a door slam and saw Nick outside following his dad. I ran out of the room and ran towards Nick, not wanting him to be near Sage. I reached him and walked close beside him. He smiled down at me and put his arm around my waist. We walked into the house quietly and upstairs. We quietly went into the room where they were. It was dark but we knew what they were doing. Me and Nick gave each other looks and looked away.**

**Mr. Jonas gave out a little cough. Sage suddenly reached for an object and sat up turning the lamp on. He didn't look close enough and pointed the gun at me and Nick. He pulled the trigger quick but Nick pulled me down before we got hit.**

"**What are you doing here?!" he asked getting up.**

**Me and Nick sprang out and scared him. He pointed the gun at us from his fright. Nick grabbed me and held me tight. We squinted back at him to see what he was doing. The gun was doing and he was staring straight at Nick.**

"**You're lucky I didn't pull that trigger, boy." he said getting close to Nick.**

**As soon as he backed off I looked at the girl in the bed.**

"**Who's that?" I asked pointing.**

"**Who am I? Who are you, you little brat!" she said getting up.**

"**Oh so is this his house?" I asked walking towards her.**

"**Yeah." she said bobbing her blonde head at me.**

"**This is my mom's house. She's at the hospital right now." I said looking back at Sage. He stared at me in disgust then back at the blonde chick, who was walking out the door. Me and Nick walked out the door behind her along with Mr. Jonas. By this time it was already 7:00 in the morning. Me and Nick walked inside and saw Estella on the couch with Kevin and Frankie. I sat beside Estella while Nick walked over to Kevin and started talking to him.**

"**Where were you?" Estella asked finally looking at me.**

"**You don't wanna know." I said taking the control.**

**She stared at me and back at the TV.**

"**Where's Joe?" I asked looking around.**

"**He went to pick Tran up." she said grabbing the control from my hand and changing it to her show.**

…………**..**

**Later Tran and Joe got to the house and we all had breakfast. I walked back upstairs and looked through my stuff. I'd have to pack soon. In four days I'd be on a plane crying over Nick. I stared at my necklace and opened it up. **

"**I love you too, Nick." I whispered smiling.**

"**Really?" Nick smirked walking over to me.**

**I blushed and looked away, starting to put my stuff in my suitcase. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed even more and looked down. He chuckled and helped me pack everything up.**

**Nick's P.O.V.**

**I walked back downstairs and saw Joe and Kevin by the front door.**

"**Dude, come on." Joe said finally opening the door.**

**Kevin dragged me out and into the car. Kevin was driving, I was in the passenger and Joe was being a back seat driver.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked looking at Kevin who looked at Joe.**

"**Ok so when I went to pick Tran up, and I heard her telling her mom she wants a puppy. So why don't we all get them puppies?" Joe asked putting his arms up. Me and Kevin looked at each other.**

"**Why not?" Kevin said pulling into an animal shelter.**

**We got out of the car and opened the shelter door. It was an old place. Not much decoration.**

"**Hi how may I help you?" said a girl coming from the counter who looked the same age as Melissa.**

"**We'd like to get three dogs." I said looking at the guys who smiled.**

"**Alright well they're over here." she said walking to another door.**

**We followed her in and saw almost a million dogs.**

"**Luckily we trained them all so they're all great dogs." she said looking back at us.**

**I looked around and found a million dogs giving us the puppy eyes.**

"**This one's perfect for Estella." Kevin laughed pointing at a little chocolate lab who was being a little sassy.**

**The girl gave us a look, then forgot about it and looked back at the dogs.**

"**Tran is going to love this one! You know how she likes these." Joe said picking up a baby Shi Tzu.**

**Now the girl was getting a little curious. I looked around and none of the dogs looked right for Melissa, until I saw a little golden retriever who as staring right at me. All the other dogs had gone back to their days except for that one.**

"**Can I see that one please?" I asked pointing at it.**

"**Oh she's the sweetest of the bunch. She's never rude to any of them. I'm surprised she's never been adopted. She's been here since she was born."**

**I smiled back at Joe and Kevin who smiled.**

"**She's perfect for Melissa." I said petting the little puppy who looked the same age as Elvis.**

"**Ok are these people you're talking about Estella Molina, Tran Ha, and Melissa Molina?" she asked crossing her arms.**

"**Um. Yeah, you know them?" I asked looking up at her.**

"**I'm Estella and Melissa's cousin." she laughed.**

**I got up quick and Joe and Kevin walked over to greet her. We talked to her for a while and said our goodbyes finally heading for the car.**

"**Ok so here's some wrapping paper." Joe said handing some to each of us.**

"**We're gonna rap them up?" Kevin asked me.**

**I looked at Joe who was already starting.**

"**Don't you think they'll need to breath?" I asked.**

"**Oh yeah." Joe said poking two holes in the paper.**

"**How's that?"**

**I slapped him and took his wrapping paper away and signaled Kevin to start driving back home.**

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

**The boys had been gone all morning and most of the afternoon. Suddenly I heard the door and ran to it.**

"**Where have you guys been?" I asked hugging Nick.**

"**Oh just here and there." he said. "Go get the girls and tell them to go outside. We'll be waiting."**

**I ran back upstairs and got the girls and ran back down. I opened the door to the backyard and I was shocked. So were the girls. The first one to react was Tran.**

"**They're so cute!" she yelled.**

"**Estella come help me take care of your lab." Kevin said wiping shampoo all over it.**

**Estella smiled and walked over to help. I felt Nick grab my hand. I smiled and walked with him to the little tub with the golden retriever.**

"**She's never had an owner." Nick said looking at me.**

**I looked at him then at the puppy who was a little shocked to be there. Nick started looking around confused.**

"**Joe where's the other one?" he asked.**

**Joe walked behind a bush and gave Tran a very poorly wrapped present. Nick slapped his hand into his face and shook his head.**

"**Here you go!" Joe said.**

**She opened it and revealed the little Shi Tzu.**

"**Awh!! Thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled hugging Joe then the little puppy.**

**Tran and Joe started getting ready for the puppy's bath, and Estella and Kevin had finished. Me and Nick started giving mine a bath and she slowly calmed down. As soon as we were done, Nick pulled out a little light pink collar and put it on her. Estella's lab got an orange one and Tran's got a purple one. As soon as we were done, Nick whistled for Elvis. He ran out quick and stopped and looked at all the dogs. He quickly ran again with all the dogs running behind him. We laughed and went back inside, leaving the door open in case they wanted to come in. We watched a movie but in the middle of it I headed back upstairs. The puppy followed me up so I let her jump up on the bed with me. I laid my head on her stomach and we both started to fall asleep. We heard Joe yell from the bottom, but since it was a horror movie we ignored it and went back to sleep. I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Nick lying beside me smiling at me. Nick and the puppy fell asleep quick, but I stayed awake. I was thinking about the day I have to leave. I felt Nick hold me tighter so I fell asleep. I kept thinking about it but the more I do that the quicker that day will come. **

**Me and the puppy woke up later an heard a lot of talking and yelling downstairs. I nudged Nick a little to wake him up but he didn't move. The puppy got back on the bed and barked right into his ear making him fall off. I gave a chuckle and got Nick back up.**

"**Boy you're a ball of sunshine aren't you?" Nick laughed playing with her.**

**I went back to sit beside Nick.**

"**Yeah. Sunshine." I said looking at Nick who smiled and looked at the puppy.**

**We both got up and walked downstairs to see what was going on. We saw Mrs. Ha staring at Tran's puppy.**

"**Please mom?" she asked picking up the pooch.**

"**I'm sorry Tran but no." she said starting to walk.**

**Nick walked down quick and walked over to Tran.**

"**Wait Mrs. Ha. These dogs might be from the shelter but they are very well trained." he said taking the dog from Tran and handing it to her mom.**

"**And how could you say no to that little face and your little daughter's face? If you say no to the dog it's fine but your daughter?" he asked pointing at Tran who caught up and started her face. Joe and Kevin joined her, while me and Estella jumped in followed by Nick, Frankie, and the other dogs. She stared at all of us then back at Tran's puppy.**

"**What's his name?" she asked looking at Tran.**

**Tran looked at everyone confused.**

"**Well it liked to play with the bubbles in the bubble bath we gave her." Joe said looking around at all of us.**

"**How's Bubbles?" Kevin asked looking at Tran's mom.**

**She stood there silent then gave out a little smile and looked back at the puppy. **

"**Welcome to the family Bubbles." she said hugging the little puppy who started shaking it's very small tail.**

**Tran freaked out and hugged her mom. She stayed over for dinner and got Tran ready to go. Before she left she gave us all hugs and Joe a very long one and a little kiss. I swear Joe looked like he was gonna faint but managed to get inside the house.**

"**Come on chocolate." Estella said walking back inside with the puppy behind her.**

"**Chocolate?" I asked staring.**

"**Yeah" she said walking back inside.**

**I laughed and walked back inside with Nick, with Elvis and Sunshine playing around behind us. We stayed up fell asleep at about 3:00. I forced them to since I was leaving in three more days til I have to leave, and I want to enjoy myself.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I woke up the next morning on Nick's bed with Sunshine laying beside me. I turned my back to her and saw Nick's smiling at me with Elvis in the middle.**

"**Good morning." he said smiling.**

**I smiled back at him and turned my back to him again. I got up and walked up to my mirror and opened up my little box. I felt Nick staring at me.**

"**What's in that?" he asked.**

"**It's the stuff I never want to let go of." I said walking back to his bed.**

**I sat down with him and took out the things one by one, finally arriving at his necklace. I looked up at him and he smiled. He took it form me and put it around my neck. I smiled and put everything back in slowly. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Sunshine got up and licked my face, then got down and walked out of the room. Elvis hesitantly got up and walked out. I got up and went down to the living room. I saw the door open up and Tran walk in with bags and Joe behind her with Bubbles on her trail. **

"**Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.**

"**My mom's leaving for business so I get to stay here for a week." se said picking Bubbles up.**

**I smiled and hugged Joe and walked into the kitchen. I gave Estella a quick little hug while Kevin opened up for his. I went back and sat on the couch and watched a game show. Estella came over to me with two bowls of cereal. She handed me one and sat down with chocolate coming to sit beside her. Sunshine hopped up and put her head on my lap. After breakfast we watched TV and played outside in the yard with the dogs, but it was a little crowded.**

"**Why don't we take them to the park?" Nick asked opening up a can of dog food and handing it to me.**

"**Sounds good." Estella said looking at Kevin which meant she had an idea.**

**They ran upstairs as I gave Sunshine her food. And got the leash Nick gave me. It used to be Elvis' but he didn't need it anymore.**

**As soon as we got to the park Estella got on her skateboard along with Kevin and were pulled by Chocolate and Elvis, who had a rope around him. Tran and Joe sat down with Frankie and played around on the playground. Me and Nick went to the swings and sat down to talk a little.**

"**I wish these last days with you wouldn't pass by so soon." he said not looking at me.**

**I looked at him then down to Sunshine who looked confused.**

"**They've passed by so quick." I said still looking down.**

**He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek, then got up. He took the leash and tied it to a pole, then went behind me. He started swinging me. He stopped pretty soon and took my hand. I followed him to Sunshine to untie her. We started walking around the park and talked a little more.**

"**Don't you think Sunshine is ready to take her leash off?" he asked getting the leash off.**

**As soon as it was off she started walking then looked back at us and sat down. We followed her around, then heard bells.**

"**Ice cream!" Joe yelled running towards the little cart.**

**Me and Nick laughed and walked towards the gang with Sunshine trotting behind us. Joe came back with a chocolate ice cream smirking at Estella. Estella stared at him with a death look.**

"**Get the ice cream chocolate!" she yelled pointing at Joe. **

**Chocolate sprang out of nowhere and leaped at Joe. Bubbles jumped out of Tran's arms and after Joe too, while Sun shine and Elvis joined in.**

"**No! you're gonna get sick!" Joe yelled running away.**

**We laughed at him as he ran around the park. He finally stopped and stared at the pond he looked around and hesitantly jumped in. The dogs stopped and stared in, then walked away. We ran towards the pond and waited to see Joe. He finally emerged and stared at us.**

"**I don't want them to get sick!" he yelled.**

**Nick slapped him hand into his face and pointed.**

"**There's a trash can right there!" e said finally taking his hand off his face.**

"**Well too late now!" Joe yelled climbing out of the pond.**

"**This is why you don't mess with me and Chocolate." Estella smirked picking Chocolate up.**

**We walked back home and let Joe take a shower. As soon as he went upstairs the fun started.**

"**Alright I bet 50 bucks that something bad is gonna happen to Joe." Estella said taking out her wallet.**

"**I bet 100." Nick said taking out the money.**

"**Deal." Estella said.**

**Tran laughed and went back inside with Bubbles while we made our bets. Joe came back down and walked into the kitchen for some ice cream. He walked out into the backyard and started walking by the pool when Chocolate saw the treat and went for it. He jumped onto Joe and made him fall into the pool. Chocolate swam back with the chocolate treat in his mouth and gave it to Estella, who threw it away. Joe gave them both a dirty looked while Estella smiled and Chocolate gave little barks and wagged his tail at him. He took another shower and came back down steering clear of Chocolate and Estella. Mrs. Jonas was walking to the kitchen table, wile Joe went to get an ice cream, but since Joe kept staring at Estella he didn't see where he was going and ran into his mom's hands, which were holding a plate of lasagna. Joe stared at his shirt then at his mom.**

"**Well I know we aren't having lasagna tonight." she said smiling.**

**Me and Tran started laughing while Estella smirked. Joe passed by Estella giving her a dirty look and went back upstairs for another shower. He came back and went straight outside and sat down. **

"**Melissa can you get me an ice cream?" he said.**

"**Estella got the last one." I said pointing at her.**

**She was smirking and gave the treat a lick.**

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joe yelled putting his fists in the air.**

"**I need ice cream!!!!!!!" he yelled staring at me.**

**Nick, Kevin and Tran ran out and stared at him.**

"**Withought it I'll starve! If I starve I'll die! And if I die-" he was stopped.**

**Tran had him in a lip lock and kept him there. I started laughing at her quick thinking to shut him up. As soon as she pulled away Joe lost balance and flipped backwards off his chair. Tran laughed and tried to get him up.**

"**When I kiss you bring a pillow." Tran said getting him up.**

**Estella was now beside me and rolled her eyes.**

"**Nice moves Joe." she said walking away.**

**Everyone helped Joe up except me, Nick and Estella. I felt Nick give me a little nudge.**

"**Do I get one?" he asked smirking.**

"**Umm no?" I answered going back inside.**

**I looked back and saw Nick looking down at his feet. I smiled and looked back to my front. I sat beside Estella to watch TV while everyone entered. Nick didn't really look at me but he sat next to me. **

"**How about some video games Joe? I bet I could beat you." Estella smirked staring at Joe.**

**Joe got up quick.**

"**You're on" he said walking upstairs with Estella and Chocolate behind him.**

**We smiled at each other and ran upstairs to see the yelling. Joe and Estella were playing a car game, but Estella won every time.**

"**Ha loser! You can never do NOTTIN!" she yelled giving her best George Lopez imitation. **

**Tran and Kevin played against each other but Tran won.**

"**I won!" she yelled when she got the high score.**

"**Alright Nick. Melissa. You're up!" Tran said handing us the controls and putting in the Pac Man game.**

"**And let the best player win." he smirked.**

**5 minutes later**

"**I win!" I yelled standing back up.**

**Nick slowly stood up and shook my hand.**

"**Congrats." he said and was about to sit back down.**

"**Not so fast." I said pulling him back up.**

**I put my arms around him quick and kissed him for about 2 seconds. I sat back down quick before anything else happened. He got bug-eyed and started to wobble. He suddenly fell but got back up quick and fixed his hair.**

"**I'm ok." he said sitting back down beside me.**

"**Who needs the pillow now?" Joe asked lying on the edge of the bed. Tran was right under him, so I gave Tran a look that said go for it.**

**She crawled over to him and kissed him. She pulled away slowly, making Joe fall right on Estella.**

"**Joe you're dead!!" she yelled pushing him off.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! He yelled running out and down the stairs with Estella hot on his trail.**

**We heard Joe's screaming of pain but we really didn't wanna go down there. It was pretty late so we all headed off to bed.**

**Nick got ready while I took off my necklace slowly. I put it in the box and went back to the bed. I got in and started to fall asleep when I felt Nick put his arms around me. I smiled and held his hand close to my face and let Sunshine jump up on the bed. I felt Elvis jump up with Nick. I felt him pull me closer to him to where he finally kissed my ear and fell asleep. I didn't want these amazing days finish, but there was nothing I could do.**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up at about 8:00 with Nick and Elvis still asleep. Everyone else was gone. I got up and got my necklace and started putting it on while I walked downstairs. I saw Tran and Joe playing video games with Sunshine, Chocolate and Bubbles watching while Kevin and Estella were in the kitchen. I slowly walked to the bottom and went to sit beside Tran. I watched the game and nobody said anything. Today and tomorrow were my and Estella's last days here and we really didn't feel like talking. Nick came in a few minutes later and hugged me good morning. He sat beside me and watched the game while Estella and Kevin walked back form the kitchen. We saw Mr. Jonas walk in and smile at us.

"So what are you kids up to for today?" he asked sitting down.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"There's nothing to do today." Joe said going back to the game.

"Well I bought you 6 tickets to a baseball game if you're interested." he said handing Nick the tickets.

"Thanks, dad." Nick said smiling at him then down at me.

The game isn't until three so we went outside for the whole time and swam for a while. When it was 2:00 we got out and got ready for the game. We dressed casual and waited for each other. At 2:15 we were all ready to go. We headed out the door with Joe in front until he stopped.

"Estella." he said closing his eyes.

"Yes, Joseph?" she smirked.

"What's that beside you?" he asked pointing.

Estella looked down at Chocolate who was up and ready to come.

"Chocolate. He's coming with me." she said.

"He's gonna get lost. Don't bring him." he said looking back at the door and opening it.

Estella passed him with Chocolate still beside her.

Me and Nick laughed at Estella's sassiness and walked behind them. We talked on our way to the game, when suddenly we saw Chocolate take off running.

"Chocolate!" Estella yelled.

"Ha! I told you not to bring him! See who's right now? I am!" Joe said dancing around.

Estella went back to him and stumped him foot and started walking.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Joe said hopping down the street.

Once we got to the game Estella came up to me almost crying.

"Melissa we have to find Chocolate!" she said grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't worry. After the game we'll go look for him and we'll send the dogs to go look for him." I said getting her to calm down.

"Peanut dude!" Joe yelled in the middle of the game.

"How much!" he asked getting out his wallet.

Suddenly a peanut bag came flying at Joe's head and hit him right in the eye.

"50 cents." he smirked laughing at Joe.

The guy turned his head to laugh with the other people and by the time he turned around Joe threw pennies at him.

"There ya go!" Joe yelled sitting back down smirking.

The game went on for hours. The highlight was when Kevin caught himself a fly ball and when Nick put his arm around me. Estella was still upset about Chocolate so Nick comforted her too.

"It's alright he'll turn up soon." he said smiling down at her.

The game was almost over as we watched the big screen. The ball was thrown and hit high. If they got this ball they'd win. We all stood up and watched the ball come down. We heard a commotion from all of the crowd who was looking down at the field and not at the ball.

"What's that?" Nick asked pointing down at a brown figure.

The big screen went to the figure that jumped at the ball.

"Oh my god it's Chocolate!" Estella yelled running from her seat and down to the field.

We followed her into the field as she got down on her knees. Chocolate jumped at her and licked her face. The whole team was cheering and petting Chocolate, saying how awesome he was.

"Take that Joe!" Estella yelled stumping Joe on the foot.

This time Joe was limping. The whole crowd was cheering and waving. We ran off the field with Chocolate running after us.

It was already 9:30 when we started to walk home. I heard a grumble and stared at Nick.

"Hungry much?" I smirked.

"Starving." he smiled looking up around him.

We kept walking and talked when suddenly Nick stopped.

"Anyone wanna get a bite here?" he asked in front of a fancy restaurant.

"I'll go." I said walking to his side.

"Anyone else?" he asked looking at the gang.

I saw Estella about to answer but Joe, Tran and Kevin already answered in a whole blend of no's and you go ahead.

"Come on Estella." Kevin said pulling her back and grabbing her while Joe put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. She quickly licked it to get him to let go. Joe squirmed while she licked and Kevin helped him out. They started dragging her off. I turned around to go back but Tran gave me a signal to keep going and to not turn back. I slowly turned and saw Nick laughing at Tran who smiled and ran off behind Kevin, Joe, Estella and Chocolate. We walked in to see a lot of snotty rich people stare at us.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" I asked slowly looking up at Nick.

"Don't worry about it." he said smiling.

We sat down in a table beside a couple who stared at us as if we were poor.

"May I take your order?" an old waiter asked.

I looked through the menu and I got a little startled by the prices of this. I looked up a little to see Nick who wasn't very worried.

"Chocolate cake for both of us please." he finally said smiling at me.

"Awesome choice. And sweetie don't worry about that other couple beside you. They act more childish than how young you are." the waiter said looking back at the couple who was surprised.

I laughed and started talking with Nick.

"Ok two pieces of chocolate cake costs like $20. Are you sure it's alright?" I asked still looking at the menu.

Nick pulled it down and stared at me.

"Melissa, it's alright." he said finally smiling.

We waited for about 5 minutes while the other couple gossiped about us. Finally the waiter came out with four plates. He winked at us and gave two plates of chocolate cake to the couple and two sophisticated plates to us.

"Excuse me but that's our plates!" the man yelled getting up.

"Oh no, good sir. These plates are for grown-ups. Those plates over at your table fit you right." he said turning back at us winking.

We smiled as the waiter left. We ate while we talked and smirked at the couple who was stuck eating chocolate cake with rainbow forks and glasses of milk with bendy straws. A different waiter passed by with about a dozen cups of tea. When he was beside Nick a cup fell onto his pants. I started laughing at Nick who was looking down at the stain. He looked back up and flicked some rice at me. I stared at Nick, who was smirking. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see the waiter with a plate of chocolate cake.

"Allow me madam." he said walking over to Nick and dumping the cake on him.

I laughed and the waiter quickly called in his staff.

"Crew. I declare this." he said getting the chocolate cake form the couple's table.

"Food fight!" he yelled dumping it on their heads.

The whole crew burst into action and grabbed any kind of food and started throwing it. Me and Nick ran around the restaurant grabbing food and throwing it at each other. Nick wiped the gravy off his watch and looked at it closely. He ran towards the waiter, almost slipping.

"Sir we have to go, but would you like any help?" he asked.

"No good sir. That won't be necessary. This is the most fun thing to ever happen here." he said back smiling.

"Crew, get that couple!" he yelled pointing at me and Nick as we slowly headed for the door.

All eyes were on us as we got covered in cake and anything else they could find. Me and Nick started slipping so we crawled out. As soon as we got out we sat back and laughed.

"That was the most fun I ever had." he said looking down at me.

"Me too." I said stopping my laughter and looking down.

Nick hugged me and helped me up as we walked slowly home.

Tran's P.O.V.

I was texting some people while Joe and Kevin kept dragging Estella. I looked up and walked quicker to get beside Kevin. I saw Estella and her grumpy face look up at me.

"Wow Estella. I'm surprised you haven't bitten them yet." I said laughing.

Estella quickly stopped and bit Kevin, then Joe.

"Ow!! Why'd you give her that idea?" Kevin asked running after Estella and Chocolate.

As soon as they caught her they grabbed her hand and kept running. I picked up Chocolate and started running after them, finally arriving at the house.

"Alright so let's teach these dogs new tricks." Kevin said getting Sunshine and Elvis.

Bubbles came to me and sat beside me.

"Well mine knows enough to please me." Estella said getting some cake.

We laughed and started teaching. It was pretty easy since they already knew most tricks. I taught Bubbles how to speak and chase his tail, wile Sunshine was left alone since she knew more than any. Elvis was the problem.

"Come on roll over. Do it for me?" I asked Elvis staring at him.

"Oh alright I'll do it." Joe said giving us a look and rolled over.

We stared at each other then back at Joe. Suddenly the door opened and Nick and Melissa walked in covered in who knows what. They stared at Joe who was still on his back about to get up.

"Do we want to know?" Nick asked taking Melissa's hand and leading her to the stairs.

"No. Do WE want to know?" Estella asked staring.

Melissa and Nick stared at each other then back at us.

"No." they said together and walked upstairs.

Melissa's P.O.V.

Me and Nick took quick showers and got back to the bed to play some video games. I really wasn't in the mood so I kinda let him win.

"Ha! I won!" he yelled putting his arms up.

He had never noticed but I was crying. This day was over and tomorrow was just another day closer to a goodbye. I didn't start the game so he finally looked at me and saw my tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting closer.

"Tomorrow's coming." I said digging my face into his chest crying.

He didn't say anything and we stayed that way for about an hour. Finally Estella, Kevin and Tran came in and saw us. They didn't say anything. Joe crawled in joking around but once he saw my crying it stopped and got serious. Nobody said anything. They just got to sleep. Only Estella hugged me and said "It'll be alright."

I laid down with Nick and fell asleep but I was awaken when he took my necklace off ad put it in my box. I fell asleep quick. I dreamt of all our adventures from the day I first saw him, to now. I'm gonna miss him so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**The night passed quick. I woke up and saw Nick beside the window looking down. I got up slowly so I wouldn't draw his attention and went into the bathroom. I stared at the mirror, not knowing why I came in here. I walked back out and saw Nick sitting on my side of the bed.**

"**Hey." he said looking up at me.**

**I smiled and went towards my box. He watched carefully as if he'd never seen the box. I opened it and didn't look up.**

"**Nick it's not in here." I said finally looking up at him.**

**He stared then slowly got up and looked into the box. **

"**You did put it in there, right?" I asked remembering he put it away for me.**

"**Yeah. But don't worry it'll show up." he said taking the box from me and putting it back on the counter.**

"**Come on." he said taking my hand and leading me down stairs.**

**I really didn't move quick since I was looking at the floor for my necklace. When I reached the living room Estella shot me a smile.**

"**No sabes onde ta mi cadena que me dio este Nick?" I asked not wanting anyone else know it was gone.**

**She gave me a look that said "Oh you in trouble!"**

"**Yo no lo e mirado." she said back looking around.**

**Joe shot us a look and Kevin just stared at Nick who was watching me carefully from the kitchen. I looked at Tran who understood most of the conversation but not the important parts. I sat down beside her and we talked about what had happened mostly in Spanish. When it was over I looked at Kevin and Joe and gave little smiles at them. They walked over to me and sat beside me.**

"**How you feeling?" Joe asked looking straight into my eyes.**

"**Ok" I lied.**

**He hugged me and then Kevin. They both got up and walked into the kitchen and cornered Nick, who looked confused. I was going to go in to see what was wrong but Tran pulled me back.**

"**You lost his necklace?" she asked sitting beside me.**

"**Shit Tran! You turning into a Mexican!" Estella said high fiving her.**

"**I don't know! He took it off of me and put it in my box and the next morning it's gone." I said looking at Nick who looked nervous with his brothers. "What's going on in there?" I asked getting up.**

"**Leave them. Why would they talk to you then Nick? Must be important to corner him like that." Estella said pulling me back and looking at Nick.**

**I sat back down and saw Nick staring at me. I gave him a little smile and a wave. He winked at me and looked back at his brothers who saw and looked at me. I looked away quick and stared at Estella who was talking about. Well I don't know. I snapped back and all I heard was Mexican. **

"**Right Melissa?" she asked laughing.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**That time that we acted like white chicks and someone thought we were white and she was a blonde and she acted all weird and asked if we wanted to go to the mall with her? Then we like "No! We Mexicans!" Then she gasped and almost fainted" she said laughing along with Tran.**

"**Oh yeah. Excuse me." I said not very interested in the story.**

**I walked to the stairs and saw the guys look at me. I walked up withought saying anything. I started looking under the bed for the necklace. I got up and saw the guys on the bed.**

"**Whoa! Umm hey." I said getting up.**

"**We just wanted to ask what time you'd like to leave tomorrow. Your dad said it's your decision." Nick said pulling my hand down to sit.**

"**How long can I stay?" I asked.**

"**Until midnight." he said looking at his brothers who nodded.**

"**Is it okay to stay until then?" I asked wishing they'd say yes.**

"**Of course." Nick said smiling.**

**I smiled back and got back to looking. I heard Kevin whisper something but I couldn't hear it well enough. Nick kissed my forehead and walked out with his brothers behind him. I kept looking and looked anywhere I could. The one last place was Nick's closet. I doubted it would be there but there was nowhere else to look. I walked in and tripped on a bag. Since everywhere else had nothing I opened it. Shoes, shirts, pants. And my necklace. I stared wishing it wasn't and that I had never found it. I picked it up and held it up to make sure it was mine. I saw Nick standing at the door with a sorry look.**

"**Why did you take it?" I asked getting up.**

**He stared at me then back at the bag.**

"**Why were you looking in here? What you didn't trust me?" he said back.**

"**Well I did. Now I'm not so sure." I said giving him his necklace.**

"**Give it to someone who needs it." I said walking out.**

**I could feel him running after me so I jumped the stairs. I could feel the tears and saw everyone staring at me. I didn't dare look. I ran out the door and out onto the street. I stopped when I saw my mom. She stared at me and she knew I was crying. I started crying harder and started running again. **

"**Melissa!" Nick yelled. I kept running and I could hear my mom's voice.**

**I'm pretty sure she was threatening. I kept running and felt little foot steps. As soon as I knew Nick wasn't near me I turned and saw Sunshine staring at me. I hugged her and kept walking. I got to the beach and sat down in front of some boulders so Nick wouldn't see me. I stayed for most of the afternoon and it was pretty late. **

"**Do you think he really liked me?" I asked Sunshine who kept staring at me.**

**She gave a little groan and put her head down on the sand.**

"**Why would he take the necklace? If he didn't like me then why did he lead me on?" I asked her knowing she'd never answer.**

"**I never led you on." I heard from behind me.**

**I didn't look, knowing who it was. I got up quick and started walking. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.**

"**What?!" I yelled getting tired of his games.**

**He gave a surprised look and took my hand.**

"**I never led you on. Look, I gave you the necklace because. I love you." he said staring down.**

**I looked away not wanting to look at him. I stared at Sunshine while he stared at me. Sunshine left so I wouldn't stare at her and walked to the boulders. I stared at the water and started crying. **

"**I just don't get why you took the necklace back. If you didn't want me to have it just ask." I said staring down.**

**He never answered.**

"**I wish I could answer. But I love you and I don't want to." he said putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me off the beach. **

**He whistled for Sunshine and we walked home. When we walked by my house I stared at my mom who was at the door. She watched me and stared at Nick with a bad look. Nick shot it back at her and looked down at me. I didn't look at him and stared straight ahead. When we got to the house I walked upstairs. By the time I was in the room I could hear Nick close the door. I walked to the window and looked down at the lawn. My last day and I spent it mad with Nick. I hope we work it out but until then I'm not sure. I heard the front door open and shut. Nick and his brothers we're walking towards the car. I walked downstairs and saw Estella and Tran on the couch.**

"**Where they going?" I asked sitting in the other couch.**

"**I don't know. They didn't say but what happened upstairs with you and Nick?" Estella said sitting up.**

"**Nothing." I said staring at the TV.**

"**Mira don't be lying what happened?" she said back.**

**I stared at the door then back at them.**

"**He took the necklace." I said.**

"**Oh…." they said looking back at the TV. **

"**Did you know about this?" I asked wondering why they just said oh.**

"**No." they both said and looked back to the TV. It's already 5:00 and I'm scared to talk to Nick. As soon as I saw the car pull up I walked back upstairs and shut the door. I laid down with Sunshine and turned my back to the door. About ten minutes passed and Nick never showed up. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes but I kept them in. Finally I felt the door open and someone walk over to me.**

"**You ok?" he asked.**

**I got up and saw Kevin beside me.**

"**Yeah." I said wiping my eyes so the tears would come out on my hand.**

"**Look Nick loves you. It might not have looked like it but he does. He'd never hurt you." he said getting my chin up.**

"**I thought my last day here would be the most fun ever. I just wish I never found the necklace. Now Nick won't talk to me and I really don't wanna bring it up." I said looking down.**

**I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Nick. I looked back down, wishing he didn't hear what I had said.**

"**Thanks Kevin." he said sitting in Kevin's place.**

**Kevin walked out and shut the door, taking Sunshine with him.**

"**I want to spend our last day together. Not fighting." he said pulling my chin up.**

"**We might never see each other again. I don't want to remember our last memory fighting." he said hugging me.**

**I buried my face in his shoulder and put my arms around him.**

"**Come on." he said getting up and taking my hand.**

**I walked behind him still a little quiet. We walked downstairs and passed everyone. We walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. I could see my mom still there, Sage beside her. When I got to the car I stared at her, then at Sage. I felt Nick put his arms around me from behind, trying to make my mom mad. He kissed my cheek and opened my car door. When he got in and closed the door we started laughing.**

"**Did you see her face?" I said cracking up.**

"**Yeah she was so mad!" he laughed starting up the car.**

**We drove around the town talking and laughing. We finally arrived at a big park. It wasn't close to full. He led me away from the playground and into some trees. **

"**Where are we going?" I asked looking up at the darkness.**

"**You'll see." he said smiling at me.**

**We walked through the tress, sometimes passing trails and seeing people freak out when they hear but don't see us. Five minutes passed until finally we got to a dark "pasture". It wasn't big but not small. There was a little pond with frogs and turtles.**

"**Does anyone else know about this place?" I asked looking around.**

"**Not that I'd know of. It's quiet and it's a little darker than the rest of the park." he said looking up at the branches.**

"**I've never shown anyone this place. Not even Kevin and Joe." he said finally looking down at me.**

**I smiled and walked towards the little tree trunk which was the closest I was gonna get to a bench. Nick sat beside me in the grass and laid his head on my lap. I stroked his long curls while he tied and untied my shoe. It got darker and little fireflies started flickering around us. I got down and laid beside Nick and putting my head on his lap. I started playing around with his shirt buttons and looked up at the fireflies and stars. I finally got tired of the position so I got up and sat beside him. He was half asleep and smiling a little. He put his arm around me and started falling asleep. As soon as he was, I got up and walked around a little. As soon as I was about to turn back to him I saw a little white circle. I picked it up slowly revealing the little jar. I turned it around to see the little white sticker on it. I dusted it off and saw a faded name.**

"**Melissa Molina." I whispered reading out the little sticker. I looked around a little more. Nick had finally woken up and saw me walking around.**

"**Something wrong?" he asked getting up.**

**I handed him the jar and turned back looking at every tree there was.**

"**Been here before?" he asked finally looking at me.**

**I nodded and kept looking until I got to the last tree. I smiled at it while Nick walked over to look. There was my name, my dad's, and Estella all together in a heart.**

"**Your dad?" Nick asked holding my hand.**

"**No" I said wanting to see what he would say.**

**I felt him let go and put his arm around me.**

"**Brother?" he asked.**

"**Nope." I said about to burst out laughing.**

**He turned me around and stared at me. I stared back. Hate to get all girly and sentimental but his eyes were brighter than the fireflies. Just sayin. He leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. What would make this better was if there wasn't so many bugs. I pulled away and stared at him.**

"**Is it an OLD boyfriend?" he said still looking at me.**

**I smiled and kissed him back. Ugh he's jealous. I pulled away and looked back at the little names carved into the tree.**

"**Me, Estella and my dad have been here before. It was like when I was two. That was the last day I saw him." I said looking down.**

"**I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Nick said hugging me.**

"**No. It's ok. I just wish it didn't have to happened again." I said looking up at him.**

**He smiled and got out a pocket knife.**

"**Since when did you have that?" I asked surprised.**

"**Kevin gave it to me." he said laughing.**

**He went to the tree and started carving in a big heart under the other one. He wrote in his name and got me over to the tree. He gave me the knife and guided my hand through the tree.**

"**Your dad came back. I'm sure you'll come back too." he said putting the knife away and standing up.**

**I smiled and walked away with him. When we got out of the trees we noticed it was still early. He ran to the car and got a camera. We took pictures of each other for about an hour, then developed them. He gave all his and I gave him all mine. We split the together ones and started walking through the parking lot. We got to our car and were about to get in, when Nick stopped and looked straight ahead. I followed his eyes and saw my mom and Sage staring at us.**

"**What does she want with you?" Nick asked.**

"**Let's go find out." I said walking towards them.**

**Nick walked over to me and held my hand. When we were close enough I got the nerve to say it.**

"**What? So now you want me back?" I said acting all gangster.**

"**I wanted to make sure you were alright." she said walking over to me and staring at Nick.**

"**She's fine." he said pushing me behind him and away from my mom.**

**She stared at him and he gave her a look worst then hers. I wouldn't say worst than death since I kinda liked "the look". I pulled on Nick's sweater sleeve signaling that I wanted to leave. He slowly turned and started walking.**

"**At least I don't crush her heart." she said staring at us.**

"**You've done worst." I said turning back.**

"**Well guess what? Dad is coming for me and Estella tonight. You'll never see us again. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson." I said facing her.**

**She stared at me surprised and didn't move. I smirked and walked away grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him off. We got in the car and drove off. Nick was pretty quiet after that.**

"**Something wrong?" I asked grabbing his arm.**

"**You seem like you really wanna leave." he said stopping at the red light and looking at me.**

"**I don't. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. I'm gonna miss you." I said hugging him.**

"**But love waits right?" I said smiling at him.**

"**Melissa I don't want you to wait that long." he said looking at me.**

"**It's worth it." I said kissing his cheek and sitting back in my seat.**

**He smiled and started driving again. We finally got home and got slowly out of the car. I waited for him to get out and walked in with him. He had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. **

"**Hey! Where've you been?" Joe said sitting at the couch with Tran.**

"**Oh you know. Out." Nick said leading me up the stairs. We walked in and saw Estella packing her stuff.**

"**Hey fool." she said looking up at me.**

"**Hey." I said getting my bag out of the closet.**

"**Nick did our dad say if it was ok to take the dogs?" Estella asked picking up Chocolate.**

"**I'm sure it's ok but not sure." he said helping me with my things.**

"**Hah ima be like fool I'm taking my Chocolate." she said laughing.**

**I laughed at her stupid little jokes and kept packing. Nick really didn't pack quick and was a little sad so I gave Estella a look to get out.**

"**Ima go get some Chocolate cake." she said walking out.**

**As soon as she was gone I sat Nick down on the bed.**

"**Nick it might look like I'm excited. I am. I want to see my dad. I haven't seen him in 14 years. It's not that I want to leave. I really will miss you. I love you." I said putting my hand on his.**

" **I know. I'm sorry." he said looking away.**

**I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I got up to get more clothes when Nick pulled me back and started kissing me again. I didn't wanna use Estella's words but. Shit! I'm making out with Nick! I put my arms around him and closed my eyes a little. I opened them once in a while to look at Nick and sometimes the clock. Right now it was just five plain minutes of making out. Oh well. Both of our grips on each other tightened. Suddenly Estella walked in.**

"**Hey foo-" she said until she finally saw me and Nick we're making out.**

**She turned back quick and ran out. Nick pulled away and looked behind him. He turned back to me and kept kissing. How does he breath? Haha just asking. About 10 more minutes passed. My foot was getting numb so I pulled away as slowly as I could to leave him hanging. He pulled me back in. Shit. I kept going since there was no other choice. Finally I saw Estella peeking at us. I put my arms around Nick tighter and pointed at my watch and gave her a signal to come in. She walked in quick and was talking and looking down at the shirt she was holding.**

"**Hey look." she said still looking at the shirt while walking.**

**I pulled away and looked at her "surprised". Nick looked but really didn't care. He pulled me back in and pulled me closer. I pulled away and stared at Estella who had a weird expression on her face.**

"**Is this yours or not?" she asked handing me the shirt.**

"**Yeah it is." I said taking it and getting up. I started packing it and went to get the other clothes. **

**Estella sat down in her bed and played around with Chocolate. Nick stayed in his spot and watched me come out of the closet. I put the clothes in the bag and sat down beside Nick. It looked like he knew he over did the kissing and didn't really look at me. As soon as I finished and Estella had left I kissed him for about 2 minutes and walked out. I watched him from behind the door and saw him smiling. I laughed and walked downstairs and got some cake. I was walking back up when I saw Joe and Tran making out. I ran to the kitchen and got Estella and we started laughing. I walked over to them quietly and separated them.**

"**Yeah. There's little kids here." I said laughing.**

**I went upstairs and walked into Frankie's room.**

"**Hey. Want some cake?" I asked.**

"**Sure." he said taking the plate.**

"**You'll come back right? From being with your dad?" he asked taking a big bite.**

"**I don't know Squirt." I said taking the plate.**

**He gave me a little sad face but went back to playing. I walked back to Nick's room and got back to packing. I gave him the plate for if he wanted it. He sat back and ate while I finished closing up the bags. I put them away and walked back to the bed and sat beside him. I played around with the shirt buttons for about another hour. It was already 9:00 when I walked downstairs to watch the game that Tran and Joe were in the middle of. Nick came down a little later and sat beside me to watch. We did that for about 2 hours until we finally reached 11:00. I was half asleep upstairs in Nick's bed when he woke me up.**

"**What." I asked still half asleep.**

"**It's time." he said getting my stuff.**

**I got up slowly and stared at him. His eyes were watering. I started to cry and walked towards him to hug him.**

"**Come on. We better get going." he said, weak in his voice.**

**We both got my stuff and walked down stairs and outside. Everyone was waiting outside of the car and everyone had tears in their eyes. I walked out slowly and saw my mom at the window. I looked up at her and looked straight ahead at the car. I put all my stuff in the trunk and got in the car with Nick. The ride was quiet and nobody spoke one single word. Nick was hugging me the whole way. I cried the whole way there. I didn't even know where we were going or what we were leaving in. The car finally stopped at a dark place. I got out and saw huge planes beside us. I walked slowly to the center along with Estella and Tran while the guys got our stuff. We finally got to the center and sat down at some chairs. The guys came in and asked for our flight. They gave them our luggage and came back to sit with us. **

"**Yours is a private jet. It'll be here soon." Joe said walking over to Tran.**

**Nick walked to the windows where all the planes took off. I got up and walked over to him, hoping he wasn't too upset. As soon as I got to him I took his hand and leaned on him. We didn't speak, until the clock turned 12:00 and Kevin came over to us.**

"**We better get to the plane. It should be here by now and they aren't gonna call us over." he said dragging Nick off.**

**I walked with Estella who really didn't wanna leave. She had her eyes on the dog's cages, who were being moved away.**

"**You ok?" I asked.**

"**No. You?" she said finally looking at me.**

**I shook my head and looked at Nick. We walked out and towards a plane that was away from the others. We waited for anything to happen. I felt Estella push me into Nick. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled and started crying. He had been crying already. He hugged me and looked up at the plane. **

"**Ready?" he asked looking down at me.**

"**For?" I asked.**

"**Meeting your dad." he smiled.**

"**Yeah but not to let go of you." I said, weak in my voice.**

**He hugged me tighter and looked up at the opening door. Me and Estella got side by side and Nick held me tighter. The pilot came out and walked to a little room and took out our things. Another pilot came out and helped him, then turned to us. I backed away a little, not wanting to leave, but Nick took a step forward taking me with him.**

"**Are you the Molina's?" the pilot asked walking towards me and Estella.**

**We nodded a little got closer to Kevin and Nick. The pilot stared at me then at Nick.**

"**I'm thinking you're Nick?" he asked looking at him.**

"**Yes nice to meet you." he said shaking his hand.**

"**Mr. Molina." Nick said looking down at me and Estella. I stared at Estella then at the pilot, who had his arms out wide for a hug.**

"**Dad." I said jumping at him crying.**

**Estella jumped in quick and hugged him. I cried harder and harder and my grip on him got tighter. I let go to look at him. He smiled at me and then at Estella.**

"**So are you girls ready?" he asked.**

**Me and Estella turned around and looked at the gang. We both got tears in our eyes, wishing we didn't have to leave. I turned back at my dad and shook my head no. He stared at me as if I was crazy. I walked back to Nick and hugged him.**

"**You have to go." he said looking straight at my eyes.**

"**I can't." I said crying.**

**He pulled me in for a tighter hug. I buried my face in his chest wishing I never had to go. He let go of me and walked to Estella and hugged her. I walked to Kevin and hugged him, then to Joe. I hugged Tran, who was crying.**

"**Best friends right?" she said smiling.**

"**Always." I said back.**

**I walked over to Frankie who was crying harder than anyone.**

"**I'll miss you squirt." I said hugging him tight.**

"**Miss you too." he said hugging me.**

**I walked back to my dad who was waiting with Estella beside him. We started walking to the plane when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I let out a little gasp when I got pulled back. I fell into Nick's arms while he started kissing me. I could tell my dad was watching but I didn't care. I put my arms around him and kept kissing. He finally pulled away and stared at me.**

"**I'll call you every morning and every night. I'll text you every time I have the chance." he said hugging me.**

**I cried on his shoulder as I felt him whisper "I love you." into my ear.**

**I finally let go and kissed him one last time. I let go slowly of his hand and walked back up to the airplane stairs. My dad went back down and got face to face with Nick.**

"**Do you really love her?" he asked him.**

**Nick nodded quick and stared at me. My dad looked down and nodded a little then back up.**

"**Alright tell you what. I think I've done enough traveling. We'll be back in a year and we'll stay here." he said smiling up at me.**

"**Sound good?" he asked looking at Nick.**

**Nick grinned and nodded quick. I jumped off the stairs and into Nick's arms.**

"**Love waits. Right?" he asked looking at me.**

**I nodded and hugged him again. I walked up the stairs and finally got in the plane. I went to the back to check on the dogs. I came back and sat down at a window seat and stared at Nick. He smiled at me and waved goodbye. I waved back and turned to see Estella. With cake. I chuckled a little and looked back at Nick. He smiled at me and blew me a kiss. I blushed a little and turned around for a while. I turned back and saw Nick walking backwards behind the others. He finally waved goodbye and turned back to run after them. He turned around one last time and smiled at me. I smiled and waved as the plane took off. We were in the sky so I couldn't see Nick anymore. Me and Estella got up and walked to our bags to unpack some things. I opened my bag and saw a big orange envelope. I walked to a seat and started opening it as Estella sat down beside me. Inside was two other envelopes. One said Estella, the other Melissa. I handed Estella hers as she walked away. I opened mine and saw seven letters drop out, each labeled with the guys, Tran, Frankie and the Jonas parents. I read each one, laughing at their notes and what they said. I finally got to Nick's, who's was heavier than anyone's. I opened it and found a little card:**

**I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I could be with you and I would if I had that chance. I'm sure I already told you but I'll call every morning and night, and I'll text you anytime I have the chance. I'm gonna miss you so much and I wish I got to spend more time with you.**

**- Nick Jonas**

**I chuckled a little since he wrote it before he knew I was coming back. I opened the card a little more and saw the necklace. I held it in my hand and felt something on the back. I turned it around and saw N+M= and above it read:**

**There is no one, no matter where we are that can break us apart.**

**I smiled and stared at the new words. That's why he had taken it. I put it on and started to fall asleep. Estella sat beside me and we were about to doze off, when suddenly a face appeared in front of us.**

"**Who are you!?" she asked.**

**Me and Estella jumped a little.**

"**Um. Estella and Melissa Molina." I said.**

"**I'm Miley Molina!" she said grabbing Estella's hand and shaking it.**

**I laughed at Estella's face since she was a little frightened. I got up and walked over to my bag and put everything back were it was.**

"**So I see you've met your sisters?" dad said coming in.**

**I stared at Estella then at the white girl.**

"**Sisters?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. Meghan!" he said.**

**Suddenly another girl came in and smiled at me and Estella.**

"**Hi." she said as she sat down beside were I was standing.**

**I smiled and kept packing. Well I liked Meghan more than Miley. I went through my stuff and found the pictures me and Nick had taken. I smiled and picked them up, looking at each one carefully.**

"**Boyfriend?" Meghan asked.**

"**Oh he's not my boyfriend." I said a little nervous.**

"**Well fool, you've kissed him, made out with him. I'd say you were together." Estella said walking towards me smirking.**

**Meghan laughed as I handed her the pictures.**

"**Let me see!" Miley said almost ripping them out of her hands.**

"**Whoa he's hot!" she said with her eyes wide staring at him.**

**Estella grabbed the pictures and put them back in my bag. I sat down and looked down at my necklace.**

"**What's that?" Miley asked almost pulling my necklace right off.**

"**Um. Nick gave it to me." I said pulling it back.**

"**Hey! It's N+M! That could be like Nick plus Miley!" she said taking it back.**

**I pulled it away from her and walked off. Estella and Meghan followed, not wanting to be around her. We talked and laughed and had a lot of fun. I was about to fall asleep when I felt my phone ring. I took it out and answered it.**

"**Hello?" I asked about to hang up.**

"**Put it on speaker." Estella whispered.**

**I pushed the button and waited for an answer.**

"**Hey."**

"**Nick?" I laughed staring at the phone.**

"**The one and only." he said chuckling.**

**I laughed while Estella grabbed the phone.**

"**Hey fool!" she yelled.**

"**Hey! What's up!" he asked laughing at Estella.**

"**Oh just hanging with our other sistah." she said smiling at Meghan.**

"**You have another sister?" he asked.**

"**Yeah her names Meghan. She's right here with us." I said.**

"**Oh well nice to talk to you Meghan." he said.**

"**Nice to talk to you too." she said smiling.**

"**Well what time are you gonna go to bed Melissa?" he asked.**

"**Well probably about now. I'm pretty tired." I said.**

"**Well looks like I called at the right time." he said laughing.**

"**Yeah. So you home already?" I asked.**

"**Yeah but we have to o to bed which is why I'm calling. I promised and I'm not breaking that promise." he said.**

**I smiled and laid back on my chair.**

"**Rest up. You got a long day ahead of you. And I have a longer one withought you." he said quietly.**

"**Yeah. Goodnight Nick." I said turning down the lights.**

"**Goodnight Melissa. Love you." he said now whispering.**

"**Love you too." I said almost blushing.**

"**Sweet dreams." he said.**

"**You too." **

"**Alright bye." he said and hung up.**

**I put my phone down and saw Meghan and Estella with their jaws dropped.**

"**He's so sweet." Meghan finally said getting comfy.**

"**Yeah." I answered looking out the window.**

**I'm gonna miss him.**


End file.
